The New Adventures of Conner and Morgan
by MichaelaZacharias
Summary: Conner saves a girl but with that loses M'gann. The Kent's takes care of Morgan, and she falls in love with Conner. But what happens when she finds out that he is Superboy? Can she love someone who she has to share with the entire world? -JLnotMINe-
1. Prologue: Mother Earth Strikes

_I rewrote the story, because I'm kind of proud on it and just want to make it better._  
><em>Still, it can always be better ! So let me know if you have any tips, hints of anything else !<em>

**Title: **The New Adventures of Conner and Morgan

**Chapters: **18, incl. prologue&epilogue**  
><span>Shot Summary:<span> **Superboy saves a girl, but with that loses his love M'gann. When the Kent's decide to take care of her, Conner has a hard time. Untill he falls in love with Morgan. But can Morgan share the one person she gives about with the entire world? Can she live with the thought that he might not return one day? Can they trust each other? What happens to Superboy if he loses his powers?

_**I don't own Superboy/Kid Flas/ Superman or any other character from DC Comics.  
><strong>__**It's just a fanfic, so please just read it and comment.**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Mother Earth Strikes<strong>

'Quickly, Superboy!' Superman yelled, while he flew down, 'the building!'  
>'Got it,' Superboy screamed, 'Kid Flash help me!'<br>'On my way, SB,' Superboy heard Kid Flash say it in his ear. Quickly Kid Flash removed the people who were near the building, while Superboy tried to hold it as long as he could.  
>'KF, are they gone?' Superboy yelled, feeling the adrenaline more than ever.<br>'Almost, SB, give me some more time!'  
>'Hurry the fuck up!' Superboy screamed.<br>'Relax, Sups, I got you,' he heard a friendly voice in his head; M'gann. He looked up and smiled, she was helping him stopping the building from collapsing on all the people. She smiled back. Superboy could not understand this had happened so quickly. A few earthquakes, everyone had thought. But it seemed like the core of Earth herself was shaking. All around the world were major earthquakes. Superheroes were powerful and strong, but Mother Earth was an opponent none of them could defeat. Now they tried to help and save as many people as they could, but this building had at least thirty floors and was pretty heavy – even for Superman and his clone.  
>'You got it?' M'gann asked him. Superboy pushed a bit harder against the building and moaned.<br>'I'll try, you go help them!' she immediately flew away. There were still so many people down there. Most of them were heavily wounded. Superboy felt the building leaning more and more. He could not hold it for much longer.  
>'I cannot hold it anymore!' he yelled.<br>'This is Batman to Superboy, do you reach me?' Superboy heard in his ear.  
>'I reach your Bats, but make it quick!' he said panting.<br>'I want you to push the building back, it will still fall your way but than you at least have a chance to save some people, copy that?'  
>'Copy that!' he pushed a bit against the building, 'Superboy to everyone, did you get the message from Batman?'<br>'Yes, copy that, hit it Superboy!' Nightwing said in his ear. Superboy pushed a bit more against the building, but suddenly he heard something.  
>'No, no, no - wait, please wait! O, God, please,' it was a girl, yelling it.<br>'Superman, did you hear that? Superman! Super-'  
>'Superboy, do it now!' M'gann said in his head. He had probably just imagined it, so he pushed a bit more and flew away. Than suddenly someone jumped out one of the windows of the twenty-eight floor and fell down. It was a girl, the girl who Superboy had heard, he just knew it. She was screaming, while she was falling quickly.<br>'I got her!' Superboy screamed and flew towards her.  
>'Hurry, Superboy!' he heard M'gann say. And he was fast. He flew to the girl and caught her in his arms. She was panting and shaking. She laid her arms around his neck, while she was still panting. Superboy did not see the look of jealousy in the eyes of M'gann, right now he had to take care of the girl who laid in his arms. Suddenly she screamed and grabbed him even closer. Superboy looked around. The building was falling right on top of them. He looked the girl in the eyes.<br>'Do you trust me?' he asked, he spoke quickly, 'I have to try something, but I'm not sure-'  
>'I trust you,' she said. He had to try, there was no getting out, not anymore. Even quicker now he flew down, within a few seconds the building would fall upon them. When he reached the ground, he gently stopped and laid the girl down.<br>'Ready?' he said, while he bend himself over the girl. She looked over his shoulder.  
>'Absolutely,' she said with a short smiled, she laid herself close against Superboy as he wrapped her in his arms. He was strong and very muscled, she on the other hand was pretty small and was completely hidden behind him. His arms were tightly wrapped around her.<br>'Superboy!' M'gann screamed and ran towards him.  
>'M'gann, no!' J'onn screamed, but he was to late. The building crushed down, crushing M'gann with it. Superboy tightened his arms around the girl even more. She set her nails into his chest and was screaming of pain. Superboy was pushing to hard and was even pushing harder. She fell something snap inside her. A fierce pain like a stab of a knife hit her right side. The building had almost fallen completely. She could not take anymore.<br>'Let me go! Let go of me! Come on!' Superboy opened his eyes in amazement and with that, his arms opened and let the girl go. Did she just call him 'Connor'? The girl was heavily breathing and grabbed to her right side. She backed off, just a bit. But that was enough, a small part of the building hit her head and she blacked out. Superboy stood up and lifted the girl up, the building laid around him. He flew to the others, carrying the girl in his arms.  
>'Is she-' Kid Flash began.<br>'No, she just blacked out,' Superboy said, 'and it's my fault.'  
>'Don't be to hard-' Superman began.<br>'No, it is! I broke her rib, or two, I think one, and than she backed off…' he sighed and looked at the girl, 'I'll take care of her.'  
>'Superboy,' Superman sighed and stroke his hand through his hair.<br>'No, you said I have to take my responsibility, and I will,' Superboy said fierce.  
>'He's right,' said Batman with his dark voice.<br>'Where's M'gann?' Superboy asked, while he looked around. Than he saw the face of J'onn.

* * *

><p>I do not own anything of <strong>The Justice League<strong>or _**Young Justice**_


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome To Smallville

**Chapter 1; Welcome to Smallville**

Slowly Morgan opened her eyes. What had happened? Something big, loud. Also painful, very painful. Crushing glass, she could remember. Her head was aching, and so was her side. She felt a bandage around her chest and above her left eye was a big plaster. She took a deep breath and looked around. Where on earth was she? This looked like a boys room, with the army posters on the wall and a rock band on an other wall. She sat up in the bed and looked around. The sun was shining, and a small sunbeam fell in the room. Over the chair Morgan saw a large red shirt. Could she? Why not, perhaps it was laid down especially for her. That would do, she thought. She was still wearing her black tight, which was –surprisingly- whole. The rest of her clothes were all heavily damaged and she could not walk around with them. She got out of bed, very slowly, and put on the red shirt. It was huge! It nearly reached her knees. The one who owned this shirt was probably around 6'2, Morgan thought, at least 6'2. She was a proud 5'5, so it was not a big surprise that the shirt did not fit.

Morgan opened the bedroom door and looked around. This was an pretty old house. Probably a farm or so, completely made out of wood. Morgan walked down the stairs and walked straight in the kitchen. There she saw a few people sitting. Her heartbeat raged up. An elderly couple, a red haired boy, a boy with black hair and a darker boy with white hair. Although, boys? They were probably a few years older than her. Around their twenties, and she still called them boys – the irony. Morgan stopped when she was down the stairs. The older woman smiled.  
>'How do you feel, girl?' she said friendly.<br>'Just fine, ma'am,' Megan lied, at least she was polite!  
>'Do you want something to eat, to drink? A cup of tea, perhaps? With some toast?'<br>'No, tea would be fine, ma'am,' Megan said friendly.  
>'What's your name girl?' the old man asked.<br>'Morgan, sir, Morgan O'Sullivan,' she replied.  
>'Irish?' he said with a smile.<br>'Half,' Morgan smiled, 'mom was Canadian.'  
>'Have a seat girl,' the man said friendly and freed a chair for her.<br>'There you go,' the old woman said and placed a cup of tea before Morgan. She slowly started to feel a little light in her head.  
>'I'm Jonathan Kent, and this is my wife Martha,' the man smiled, when he woman said down, 'These are Dick Grayson, Kaldur Nixon and Wally West.'<br>'You do know you're wearing Conner's shirt, do you?' the red-haired boy named Waly said smiling.  
>'No, I did not,' she said to him, 'I-I though it was laid down for me to put on.'<br>'You can wear it,' Mrs. Kent said with a wink.  
>'Thank you,' Morgan said and took a sip of her tea. Delicious, real grandma tea.<br>'Do you know where you are?' Kaldur asked. Morgan shook her head.  
>'Do you know, why you're here?' Dick asked. Again she shook her head.<br>'I remember something loud. Uhm,' as she made a dropping gesture with her hands, Morgan searched for words, 'Falling. Breaking glass, but nothing in particular.'  
>'Well, you were in a building which collapsed,' Mr. Kent said to her, 'and you were brought here to recover.'<br>'Alright,' Morgan said and nod, it made sense. Somewhere. Right?  
>'Do you want to call your parents, or so?' Kaldur offered.<br>'I don't think that's possible. They're both dead, you see,' she smiled a bit nervous.  
>'Where were you living before…this?' Dick asked. Morgan almost hated him for asking.<br>'On the streets,' for a moment it was silent, 'Why are you here?'  
>'Our parents are friends with the Kent family,' Dick said, 'and they thought it would be safest for us to stay here.'<br>'With the earthquakes and so, right?' Morgan said, almost happy she could remember something.  
>'Indeed, you remember?' Kaldur asked.<br>'Yes, I remember, just not much of last night.'  
>'Morgan, dear, it was not last night,' Mrs. Kent said, 'it was over three weeks ago.'<br>'Three weeks,' Morgan gasped, 'In whose bed have I been sleeping the entire time?'  
>'That would be Conner's,' Wally giggled. Morgan placed her hand before her mouth. First she stole his shirt and now she apparently also stole his bed for the last three weeks!<br>'I'm so sorry,' Morgan said to the couple, 'I'll sleep somewhere else! I don't want to keep him away from his bed!'  
>'We'll take a look,' Mr. Kent smiled and winked.<br>'But,' Wally began.  
>'But, nothing Walter,' Mrs. Kent said sever, 'matter closed.'<br>'Can I help with anything?' Morgan asked when Mrs. Kent began cleaning the table.  
>'You go outside and enjoy the weather, you too boys,' she smiled.<br>'Thank you, Mrs. Kent,' Kaldur smiled and stood up, 'we'll show you around, Morgan.'  
>'Thank you, Mrs. Kent,' she smiled.<p>

Morgan had been right, she was on a farm. A pretty big one. It looked like she was surrounded by mountains and cornfields. She sun was shining and with the wind it was a pleasant temperature. She looked around and took a deep breath. It was beautiful! She could not remember ever seeing something so fresh.  
>'Didn't expect did, didn't you, beautiful?' Wally giggled.<br>'Call me beautiful again,' Morgan looked at him fierce and even turned partly before him, 'and I'll pull your fucking tongue out!'  
>'Wow,' Wally said wide-eyed.<br>'I'm sorry, it's just…from the streets, I guess,' she said and looked to the ground.  
>'Nah man, it's cool, we're cool. You're going to love Conner, trust me,' Wally smiled.<br>'Conner - I'm wearing his shirt. And I sleep in his bed, right? Where is he, actually?'  
>'He..uhm, he's just. Well, he,' Wally said, thinking out loud. Kaldur looked at Dick and he nod.<br>'I know where he is,' Kaldur said.  
>'Are you sure?' Wally said doubtful.<br>'What, you make him sound like he is some sort of monster,' Morgan said.  
>'Well, let's say it like this,' Dick said, 'Conner isn't really a people person, you know?'<br>'And he lost his girl, because of-' Wally began.  
>'You know, the earthquakes,' Kaldur quickly intervened.<br>'O, I get it,' Morgan said, even though she knew Wally was going to say something else and the boys were talking to quickly, following each other so fast – she really had to pay attention.  
>'He's in the barn,' Dick said and sighed, 'like always.'<p>

'Conner, hey Conner, come down,' Kaldur yelled in the barn, 'Morgan wants to meets you.'  
>'Conner, I can hear you,' Dick said, 'come down, man.'<br>'Why?' Morgan heard someone say. She knew that voice, or not?  
>'Conner,' Morgan began and stroke her hair behind her ears, 'I just want to thank you for letting me sleep in your room and, uhm, I'm wearing your shirt, I hope you don't mind. So, thanks again for letting me sleep in your room.'<br>'Don't thank me,' the voice sighed.  
>'Why not?' Morgan said and stepped deeper into the barn, 'I slept for more than three weeks in your bed. The smallest thing is to thank you.'<br>'You don't even know me!' the voice said, she could hear frustration all over.  
>'Does that mean I can thank you?' she challenged him.<br>'Just go, alright,' he sighed. Morgan said nothing, but she remained where she stood and faulted her arms. Wally sighed and rolled with his eyes.  
>'Come on, Morgan, let's just leave him,' Kaldur said. Morgan looked at him.<br>'Fine,' she said and followed them.  
>'See you later, SB!' Wally said and waved.<p>

'SB?' Morgan asked Wally while they were walking through the cornfield.  
>'O, yeah,' Wally giggled, 'It's just a joke. Between us.'<br>'Of course,' Morgan said, not understanding.  
>'So, how old are you?' Dick asked.<br>'Dick! You can't ask a lady that!' Wally said.  
>'Is he always like that?' Morgan said with a sigh and a desperate look.<br>'O, you have no idea, Morgan!' Kaldur laughed.  
>'O God,' she laughed, 'But I'm seventeen. And you guys?'<br>'I'm twenty and so is Conner,' Kaldur said, 'Wally's nineteen and Dick is seventeen.'  
>'Where did you say you were from, again?' Wally said, over interested.<br>'Nowhere, really,' she smiled, 'but the last few years I've lived in Gotham City.'  
>'Really? I already thought you looked familiar!' Dick said before he could stop himself.<br>'You're from downtown GC?' Morgan said surprised.  
>'Not really, but I had some friends there,' Dick quickly said.<br>'I see,' Morgan said, 'so you believe that not all people from downtown GC are bad?'  
>'Not all of them,' Dick said with a smile to Kaldur.<br>'You guys,' Morgan smiled, 'I really don't get you!'


	3. Chapter 2: Batman For Ever

**Chapter 2; Batman For Ever**

**Chapter 2; Batman For Ever**

'Mom, we're home!' Morgan heard the voice of a man reach the kitchen while they were eating. She had already seen three extra plates. Well, two extra plates actually. Conner just refused to come. Mr. Kent stood up and went to the voice. Morgan looked around, but quickly returned to her food.  
>'O, hello, I'm Clark Kent,' a man suddenly said. Morgan quickly stood up and shook the hand of the friendly man behind the glasses.<br>'Morgan O'Sullivan,' she smiled.  
>'How are you? Have, have the boys been nice to you?' he asked. He was a bit of a loser, Morgan already thought, but at least friendly.<br>'Very,' she smiled. Then a woman entered with Mr. Kent.  
>'O my God,' Morgan gasped, 'You're Lois Lane!'<br>'I am,' the brown short haired woman smiled, 'how do you know?'  
>'I read the Metropolis papers,' Morgan smiled.<br>'Where's Conner?' Clark asked Mrs. Kent. She sighed.  
>'He didn't want to come, perhaps you can talk to him.'<br>'I can try, but I'm not sure if it'll work,' Clark sighed and walked outside.

'Mom sent you, didn't she?' Conner asked Clark before he could open his mouth.  
>'Yes, she did,' Clark said, 'come on, Conner. Just have dinner with us.'<br>'I'm not hungry,' he said.  
>'You lying,' Clark said.<br>'How do you know? Can you read my mind, or what?'  
>'No, I have superhearing, and my ears tell me that your hungry. And mom told me you haven't been eating with them for a while,' Conner did not answer.<br>'Look,' Clark said and sighed, 'I know you miss M'gann, but you have to move on.'  
>'Move on? Clark it's my fault she's dead!' Conner replied angry and jumped down to land just before Clark. The earth shook a bit.<p>

'Don't worry,' Mrs. Kent said when she saw the wide eyes of Morgan, 'there will be no earthquakes here.'  
>'I did feel something,' she said. The others looked at each other and shook their heads.<br>'Anyways,' Wally went back to their conversation, 'what about Black Canary?'

'No, it's not your fault. It was her decision to go in there,' Clark said, 'you have no reason to blame yourself.'  
>Conner did not answer, he just glared down.<br>'Just come and have dinner, alright?' Clark asked. Conner sighed and nod.

'No, I'm telling you: Batman for ever!' Morgan pronounced every word very clear. Conner paid no attention but sat down immediate and began eating.  
>'Batman, o please!' Wally said, 'Flash is way cooler!'<br>'Why? Because he's quick? Come one a footballer is fast too, you don't see him saving people!' Morgan said.  
>'Why Batman?' Wally said, 'why out of all the superheroes for crying out loud Batman!'<br>'Batman rocks socks, alright! Just to begin with!' Morgan smiled.  
>'It's his belt, right? I knew it! Chicks dig the belt! ' Wally said, waving wild with his arms.<br>'Not at all!' Morgan laughed, 'He has this deep, manly voice. And he is like, showing to normal people like us that we can also make a difference!'  
>'Still…Batman?' Wally continued.<br>'Hey, he at least talked to me!' Morgan winked, 'in a normal way. Although, normal.'  
>'You met Batman?' Dick said.<br>'Well, not actually met. I was with the Ghosts when he-'  
>'You were one of the Ghosts!' Clark asked.<br>'No, no! I wasn't one of them. I lived on the streets back then, and you only survive when you're with a gang, you know. And someone I knew was with the Ghosts and I was just…well. I was not one of them, that's for sure,' Morgan saw the bright blue eyes of Conner gazing at her, 'Anyway, I think Batman is still the coolest of all!'  
>'What about Superman?' Lois asked. Morgan thought for a second.<br>'Superman is cool too,' she said and winked, 'Batman's just better.'  
>'What ever!' Wally said, 'You have no idea!'<br>'Of course not! Just because I'm a girl, right?' Morgan said.  
>'Absolutely!' Wally said, 'you just pick the one with the cutest voice and the hottest body. But than you're even more wrong!'<br>'Ok, Wally, that's enough!' Morgan said and stood up, 'First of all, you have no idea what you're talking about! It doesn't matter what anyone says, they're always wrong! Ok, give me some arguments! Second of all, women are just as much, just as smart if not _smarter_, than men! Got it, don't you ever give me the 'because you're a girl' talk, or I swear you'll regret it! And third of all, you should be glad that Batman is a normal human who is a superhero, because that means that you also might have a chance in the world!'  
>'She has a point, Wally,' Conner said after it had been silence for a moment. Morgan gave him a nod to show her thanks, but said nothing. She had learned quickly that Conner was not a man of words, but of deeds. And Kaldur had also told her.<p>

'Conner, may I come in?' Morgan stood in the doorstep of the room on the attic of the house. Conner was preparing his bed.  
>'Sure,' he said short.<br>'Are you sure you don't mind me sleeping in your bed? I can sleep here if you want,' she said and looked in his eyes. His fierce blue eyes looked in her soft green-brown eyes. She really tried to be nice to him.  
>'I'm fine,' he said and returned to his bed. The freaking thing just did not work with him.<br>'Here let me help you,' Morgan said.  
>'I don't need help,' but before he had said it, Morgan was already busy with the sheets. Within a few seconds the sheet laid on the bed and Morgan made it look like came out of a store.<br>'Where did you learn that?' Conner asked amazed, yet trying to hide it.  
>'I worked in a hotel for a few weeks,' she smiled, while she was tightening the sheets.<br>'A hotel? But you're like what, eighteen?'  
>'Seventeen and yes, downtown Gotham all things are possible!' she said with a smile, but quickly stopped sliming and looked outside. She walked to the window.<br>'It's so beautiful out here,' she sighed, 'you must love living here.'  
>'I guess,' he said and shrugged his shoulders.<br>'You guess! God, Conner, look at this!' she gestured him to come to the window. He hesitated but than came closer.  
>'Just look at that, isn't it beautiful?' Morgan said. Conner looked.<br>'It's a sunset,' he said and wanted to turn away.  
>'Look better, Conner,' she said, 'see how the beautiful orange sun strokes the mountain, sliding behind it? Stroking the cornfields with her last beams, coloring it like some mythical story. And if you look very closely, you can see the first stars.'<br>'Yeah, I see it,' Conner said, for the first time he really looked at it and moved closer to the window now, 'it is beautiful.'  
>'Yes, nature is,' Morgan sighed.<br>'You know where you have a beautiful view?' he said, looking at Morgan.  
>'Surprise me,' she smiled back.<br>'The roof,' he said and looked up, 'its amazing, the view you have from there.'  
>'The roof?' Morgan said.<br>'If you don't dare-'  
>'I'm not afraid,' she said, 'Show it to me.'<br>'Alright,' Conner smiled and opened the window completely. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Clark walked in the room.  
>'Conner, Morgan, could you come down, please?' he said and walked downstrairs.<br>'Like he knew we were going on the roof,' Morgan said.  
>'I'll take you there, one way or another,' Conner said and looked at her.<br>'That's a promise,' she smiled.

'Here, I brought you some old clothes of mine,' Lois said when Morgan walked down the stairs. Lois handed her a garbage bag filled with clothes. Morgan smiled at Lois.  
>'And I just put some, you know, girls things in there,' Lois smiled.<br>'Thank you, thank you so much,' Morgan felt a deep feeling of thankfulness.  
>'She means tampons,' Wally explained with a wink.<br>'I think she knows,' Mrs. Kent said with a warning look.  
>'You're welcome,' Lois smiled at Morgan.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: Hide and Seek

**Chapter 3; Hide and seek**

Morgan felt like she was falling as a hand on her shoulder was softly moving her around. Slowly she woke up. She laid on her belly, far inside her blankets. Only her head and her hands laid on the pillow and were visible. With a lot of trouble she opened her eyes. Someone stood beside her bed.  
>'Wha-' she murmured, but a hand covered her mouth.<br>'Sh, it's me,' she recognized the voice. The hand was removed from her mouth.  
>'Conner, what the hell do you want?' she sighed and already closed her eyes again.<br>'I promised I'd show you the view from the roof, didn't I?' she immediately was awake.  
>'Now?' she said and sat up in bed.<br>'Well, if you're scared…'he challenged her.  
>'Not at all,' she smiled and stepped out of bed. She quickly put on socks and followed him. Three days ago he had promised her he would take her upon the roof, but she had not thought of it. Till now.<p>

Like thieves they crawled through the hall. Morgan felt her heart beating like a drum. The moon lit the hall and she saw Conner walk slightly bent before her. He let her up the stairs to the attic, where he slept. She followed him as quiet as she could, though the squeaky doors were not of much help. He opened the door for her and let her enter first. Almost soundless he closed the door. Conner opened the window and crawled out it. Morgan looked around. Could she do that? Then she saw a hand.  
>'Take my hand,' Conner whispered. Morgan smiled, took the hand and crawled up the roof.<br>They climbed all the way to the top of the roof, above Conner's window. Morgan sat down beside him and looked.  
>'Wow,' she sighed. The moon was a sickle an shone bright over the black, white and blue landscape. It looked mystical. They sat there, just looking.<br>'Are you alright?' Conner asked when he saw Morgan shivering beside him. She was only wearing his red shirt and some socks.  
>'A bit cold,' she smiled.<br>'Here,' he said and laid his jacket on her shoulders. But he did not remove his arm, he just laid it down on her shoulders. Morgan allowed it and moved closer to him.  
>'Wow, are you like natures secret heating?' Morgan said feeling Conner's warm skin.<br>'You could say that,' he said. She laughed softly.  
>'It's beautiful,' she sighed. Morgan laid her head on Conner's shoulder and he rested his cheek on her wavy brown hair. His hand stroke her arm.<br>'Conner, are you alright?' she asked. Morgan immediately felt his whole body yoke.  
>'I'm fine,' he said monotone, not one emotion was heard in his voice.<br>'Relax, alright. I'm just worried,' she said, 'You don't ever come out with the guys, you know.'  
>'I'm fine,' he said again. She turned her head and looked at him.<br>'Don't lie, Conner,' she said, 'the only one you're fooling is yourself.'  
>'I am fine,' he said. Morgan looked deep in his eyes, than laid her head down on his shoulder again.<br>'Are you?' he asked, feeling her shiver again.  
>'Never been better,' she said with a sharp undertone.<p>

Suddenly the door to the kitchen opened. A beam of light showed on the yard. Morgan froze from the shock. It had been silent for several minutes now, and she was actually dozing on Conner's shoulder. A person stepped outside. With great steps, followed by a woman.  
>'Great,' Conner sighed and his look darkened. Morgan recognized them: Clark and Lois.<br>'Conner Kent, get down right now!' Clark yelled, 'Don't even make me come up there!'  
>'Clark,' Morgan heard Lois try to calm him, but it made no sense. Conner did not move, he still sat with his arm around Morgan. But she had felt his muscles yoke again.<br>'You're in big trouble, son!' Clark yelled.  
>'I'm not your son!' Conner yelled. Morgan could feel the sound come from deep inside him. Like an a lion who was roaring. Now Mr. and Mrs. Kent also came outside and looked up.<br>'Good Heavens, Conner,' Mrs. Kent said, 'please come down!'  
>'Come down, boy,' Mr. Kent said, 'Morgan you too, you should not be doing things like that in your condition!'<br>'I'm fine!' Morgan said, she was!  
>'No, he's right,' Conner said, 'You should be careful with your ribs.'<br>'No way, Conner,' she said fierce, she looked at him and she laid her hands against his chest, 'don't do this.'  
>'Your freezing,' he said and took her hands in his hands. Her hands indeed felt cold.<br>'I'm-' but she could say no more.  
>'We're going in,' he said and began climbing down. Morgan sighed and followed him. Conner helped her step inside the room again. But his face had darkened. Behind him stood Clark, his arms folded.<br>'What on earth were you thinking!' Clark yelled.  
>'I wasn't, isn't that what you want to hear!' Conner yelled back.<br>'Boys, boys, please,' Mrs. Kent hushed them, 'we don't need to wake the others up.'  
>'You, young man-' Clark began, but Morgan interrupted him.<br>'It wasn't just Conner, Clark,' she said, 'I challenged him to take me there.'  
>'Morgan,' Lois sighed, 'you know you have to be careful!'<br>'Yeah, but I'm not really good at being careful,' she smiled, 'Or listening.'  
>'We noticed,' Mr. Kent smiled.<br>'Just go to bed, all of you,' Mrs. Kent sighed, 'we'll let it pass this time, just don't do it again. I'm getting to old for this.'  
>'No, you're still as young as a flower,' Mr. Kent smiled, while they walked a way.<br>'We are not done yet,' Clark said.  
>'Yes, we are, Clark,' Lois said and looked at him severe, 'you're not his father.'<br>'Goodnight,' Lois smiled when Clark walked away. Conner still looked angry. Morgan stepped before him. She wanted to look at him, but he turned his face away.  
>'Conner,' she said trying to make eye contact, he looked at her, 'his intentions are good. He's just not that good at achieving it.'<br>'And you would know,' Conner bite.  
>'Hey, you at least have people who care for you, alright!' she said and walked away. He was nice and all, but he did not have the right to put on an attitude like that.<p>

'We'll be gone for today,' Mr. Kent said at breakfast.  
>'All of you?' Wally said wide-eyed.<br>'Yes, Walter,' Mrs. Kent said, 'but you better behave!'  
>'Don't worry, Mrs. Kent,' Kaldur said and grabbed Wally, 'we have him under control.'<br>'Good,' Mr. Kent laughed, 'we don't know how long it will take. So, you folks better cook for yourself.'  
>'Cook?' Wally said slow, 'How!'<br>'I can cook,' Morgan said to Mrs. Kent.  
>'I already thought so,' Mrs. Kent smiled, 'Just look around and make something you like.'<br>'Yes, ma'am,' she smiled, 'have a nice day!'  
>After everyone said goodbye the Kents left, leaving the three boys and Morgan behind at the table.<br>'Freedom!' Wally said and jumped up.  
>'Behave, alright!' Kaldur said, 'If we show them we can act our age, they might give us some more trust.'<br>'Right, as if we haven't been that trying that for several years,' Wally rolled with his eyes.  
>'We can go play hide and seek,' Dick giggled.<br>'Yeah! Let's totally do that!' Morgan said.  
>'Are you freaking serious?' Wally said amazed.<br>'Yeah, why not? Have you looked at the space we have! Come on, it'll be fun!' Morgan laughed.  
>'Why?' Wally tried again.<br>'Trust me, it's good for you!'  
>'And you would know, because…'<br>'Therapy man, I've played cowboys and Indians with men the age of Mr. Kent!' Morgan laughed.  
>'You've been in therapy?' Dick asked.<br>'Several times,' Morgan said, more serious now, 'in every foster family I had a new shrink of therapist.'  
>No one said something. Suddenly Conner walked down the stairs, and roughly smacked Wally on his shoulder.<br>'Tag, you're it,' he said and walked outside.  
>'What! That's unfair!' Wally yelled. Morgan's face turned into a smile, she looked at Kaldur and within a second they had jumped up and ran outside. Dick walked to the door, than turned around.<br>'No powers, Wally,' he said with a wink and ran outside.  
>'What! That's unfair! How am I ever going to,' he tried and walked to the door, 'Cheaters!'<p>

Outside they were chasing each other like little children. They stayed around the house and the barn, so they would not lose each other in the cornfield. Or destroy any harvest. Morgan was shouting like a child, full of joy. Wally had a hard time, not knowing when he ran to fast or when to slow. Which mend he was being tagged all the time.  
>Suddenly Kaldur ran inside, shouting something that sounded like 'phone!'. The others went on. Dick was quickly called inside because the phone call was for him. He quickly tagged Conner and ran inside. Conner looked around and fixed his eyes on Morgan.<br>'No, no, no!' Morgan giggled wide-eyed.  
>'Let's see how fast you can run,' Conner smiled. Morgan screamed and started running. Conner immediately ran after her. He chased her down twice around the house. Finally Morgan had to stop before the fields to catch her breath. Conner waited a few feet away from her.<br>'Got you,' he smiled.  
>'Hell no!' Morgan yelled and ran into the cornfields.<br>'Morgan!' Wally tried, but Conner already ran after her.  
>'Come out, come out, where ever you are,' Conner yelled in the cornfield. He could hear her, of course, but she did not know. He could even see her with his Superboy eyes, but he liked to chase her. It gave some childhood feeling he had never had.<p>

Morgan was crawling through the crop, trying not to make to much sound and leave the crop whole. It was silly, she knew. But it was just like when she was young. Only then they were playing hide and seek with the cops. She was breathing heavily, but with a huge smile on her face. Where on earth did Conner get such a good condition? He was not panting at all before they went into the fields! Suddenly she heard something move behind her. Immediately she jumped up and ran on.  
>'Got ya,' Conner smiled. He had made some noise on purpose and it had worked, Morgan had jumped up and started running. He was faster. Of course he was, he was Superboy. But not to her, to her he was just Conner. He now was close to Morgan, and she was still running.<br>Suddenly he jumped and pulled Morgan down to the ground. He rolled over her and made sure she laid beneath him. But also that he did not laid his weight on top of her. It would crush her. But he was careful. He laid close upon her, but was leaning on his knees, in the dirt. He took her wrist carefully and laid them beside her head, holding her down. She was breathing heavily and her face was one big smile. Her brown wavy hair was dirty. Just like her clothes, her face and her arms. Conner noticed that he also looked awful. Or did he look in awe at her? But he did not care. He just wanted to be with her. He looked at her, in her eyes. She was so nice, so beautiful. Morgan looked back in his deep blue eyes. He had that primal manpower inside himself. Conner stroke Morgan's brown waves with his right hand. From her head down to her cheek and he kept on her cheek. She was just like M'gann. No, she was more than M'gann. She was prettier, nicer, better, more normal.  
>Conner swallowed and leaned closer. Gently he kissed her. He leaned back and looked at her. She smiled at him and blushed at bit. He smiled, sat down and pulled her up. He sat her down on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Than she backed off and looked at him.<br>'This has nothing to do with Megan, right?' he could see she had been down that path before. He smiled at her.  
>'No,' he said, 'Megan is dead, and I cannot do anything about that. But now I have found you. And you are much more, then Megan ever could be.'<br>'Really?' she said blushing.  
>'I won't lie to you, ever,' he promised and kissed her. He pressed her against. M'gann was officially history. He would keep Morgan close, he would keep her save.<br>'Careful,' she moaned, he immediately eased his grip around her.  
>'Your ribs?' he said, feeling guilty.<br>'It's not your fault, Conner,' she smiled, 'I'm just fine.'  
>'Morgan,' he wanted to tell her. He had to tell her, he would be honest with her.<br>'Conner, I'm fine, alright,' she assured him. Conner heard a car. Morgan looked up, she heard it too.  
>'We should probably go,' she smiled and kissed him once more.<br>'Alright,' he smiled and stood up, 'beautiful.'


	5. Chapter 4: I'm Not Mad, I Love You

**Chapter 4; I'm Not Mad, I Love You**

'I thought I heard a car,' Conner said to Kaldur when he walked out of the cornfields. He had his right arm wrapped Morgan, who had laid her arm in his side.  
>'Gee man, what happened to you!' Dick said, 'Did you fall in a mud pool, or so?'<br>'It was just someone who asked the road,' Kaldur assured Conner.  
>'And the phone call?' Conner asked.<br>'Your…aunt,' Kaldur said, 'says she won't get home till eleven.'  
>'Than I better start cooking,' Morgan smiled, she kissed Conner and walked inside. Conner and the other watched her going in.<br>'Well, well, well, you and miss I-was-almost-crushed-under-a-building, aye?' Wally giggled.  
>'I love her,' Conner snapped.<br>'And M'gann?' Dick asked.  
>'M'gann,' Donner sighed, 'M'gann is dead. Didn't you say that I had to move on?'<br>'Yes, but-' Dick tried.  
>'I am moving on,' Conner said, 'and she loves me just for who I am.'<br>'But who are you?' Kaldur asked, 'Conner, or Superboy?'  
>'Does she know?' Dick asked after a silence.<br>'Not yet,' Conner said and started walking.  
>'SB, you cannot tell her!' Wally said.<br>'Why not? Didn't Clark do the same?' he said.  
>'Yes, but they are married,' Kaldur said, 'and don't go to fast!'<br>'I won't lie to her,' Conner said, 'Besides, sooner or later, she will get het memory back.'

That evening they had a cozy dinner outside, just the five of them. Morgan had made a simple cheese macaroni with a salad, but still they stayed around the table for two hours. They laughed. They teased and they laughed some more. They talked about the weather, about the lost superheroes, about the earthquakes. More than fifty-five superheroes had died because of the natural disasters. It was shocking, and it looked like the boys were even more moved by the 'loses of the world' than Morgan was, she thought.  
>After the dish wash they played a little basketball, but were quickly worn out and sat down in the chairs again. Talking some more. Morgan noticed Conner was hardly saying anything. But when she took his hand to encourage him, he just kissed it and held it close to his warm chest. She could feel his heartbeat. She had always found a heartbeat comforting, even though she did not know why.<br>Around ten o'clock they sat down inside, because the temperature was dropping fast now. They played some games and drank some beers. The Kent's indeed returned home eleven o'clock. They talked a while for a moment and than they all went to bed. Morgan liked this day. It was calm yet busy, but always save. No worrying, no guns, no hiding, save the entire time. Being with the one she loved. Yes, she could definitely get used to this.

All of the sudden Morgan woke up, she gasped for breath. It was like she had fallen in some deep never ending whole. When she looked up she saw Conner. On his face was a big smile. God, he was pretty in the moonlight.  
>'Don't ever do that again,' she said, still panting.<br>'I'm sorry,' he whispered and took her hand, 'come on.'  
>'Where to?' she asked.<br>'To an ever prettier place on the roof,' he smiled.  
>'You're kidding, right?' she said, 'If Clark finds out…'<br>'Clark has to shut up,' he said and reached his hand to her.  
>'You're mad,' she said but she was smiling.<br>'I thought you loved me for that,' he smiled as he looked at her pajama. It was his read shirt and an old sweatpants of Lois. It made her even look smaller than she already was. Morgan quickly put on some socks and they walked hand in hand to Conner's room.

'Careful now,' Conner whispered while they were crawling over the roof. He let her to the east end of the roof, the end was formed by a tip and it was a perfect sitting spot. Conner had waited on purpose with waking Morgan up till four o'clock. Within twenty minutes the sun would rise. He knew it looked amazing from here. He sat down on the roof and reached his hand to her. She took it and crawled closer.  
>'Sit down before me, and move slowly forward,' he said while she sat down before him.<br>'Forward?' she said doubtful and looked at him.  
>'Just a bit,' he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, 'Don't worry, I've got you.'<br>'Alright,' she said and slide to the top. Conner staid close behind her. but when they were moving further on the point, Morgan heard the wood creak.  
>'Conner,' she said, her breathing hastened, 'go back.'<br>'It's alright,' he said.  
>'Conner, it won't hold us!' she said louder now.<br>'Morgan-'  
>'Conner, please,' she said.<br>'Alright,' he sighed and backed off. When he sat on the roof again he reached for her.  
>'Turn around, and come here,' he said. She did. Morgan turned around, but before she could do anymore the wood creaked louder and broke of. Morgan screamed and fell. Conner leaped forth and grabbed her wrist.<br>'I got you,' he yelled at her.  
>'Don't let go!' she cried. Conner did not know what to do. He could only save her by revealing himself.<br>'I won't,' he said.  
>'I know you won't,' she sniffed, 'but you won't hold me for long.'<br>'I will, Morgan,' he said and tightened his grip around her wrist.  
>'Conner, stop! You're hurting me,' she said and looked up.<br>'I won't let go!' Conner cried, still thinking what to do. He had to save her.  
>'Conner you're breaking it!' Morgan cried, 'Please, not to tight!'<br>'I'm sorry,' he said quickly. He had to do it. He took a few deep breaths.  
>'Morgan, listen. Look at me,' she looked up at him, 'Do you trust me.'<br>'I…' but she stopped. Looking up like this, she had looked at him like this before. Suddenly she remembered. A falling building. He held her in his arms.  
>'You,' she gasped, 'you saved me. From the building.'<br>'Morgan,' he sighed and looked at her, like he had lied to her, 'I, I didn't know..I mean-'  
>'You didn't tell me, of course,' she said, 'you were right to do that.'<br>'I was?' he said puzzled.  
>'Yes, you were,' tears fell from her eyes, 'but please help me!'<br>'Calm down, I'm coming,' he said.  
>'You what?' she said, but before she could ask further Conner flew down to her. Lifting her gently up and taking her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him.<br>'Are you alright,' he asked, when he hold her carefully in his arms.  
>'Hold me,' she sniffed and he did. He pressed her closer to himself, and kissed her on her head. He heard the kitchen door open and people running outside.<br>'I'm sorry,' he said to her, but she smiled and stroke his cheek.  
>'I love you, Conner,' she smiled and kissed him.<p>

'He did not!' Wally smiled. Morgan had waken everyone with her cry and they all had run out to look what was going on. Now they were gazing up a kissing couple. Conner was flying near the roof, up in the sky, with Morgan in his arms.  
>'I'm going to kill him,' Clark said.<br>'No, you won't,' Lois smiled and wrapped her arms around his arm, 'be glad that he finally has found someone!'  
>'But I thought M'gann-' Clark began.<br>'M'gann was never going to work,' Lois sighed, looking up, 'Conner needs someone who knows how to handle the world and how to deal with people. He needs her, Clark, he needs her.'  
>'If she knows about him,' Dick began looking worried, 'she'll find out about us too.'<br>'And she will keep the secret,' Kaldur confirmed, 'just like Lois.'  
>'Fine, but you're the one telling Batman!' Dick said.<br>'Don't worry,' Mr. Kent smiled, looking up with his wife beneath his arms, 'we will tell Bruce.'

'I think they saw us,' Conner said, Morgan laughed and stroke his face again.  
>'I'm not mad, Conner, alright?' she assured him, 'I love you.'<br>'Thank you,' he said. He just needed to be sure, and she knew that. She understood him.  
>'Clark is going to shoot me,' Conner said looking down. Morgan laughed and kissed him.<br>'Not when I'm still alive,' Morgan laughed.  
>'You have no idea,' Conner sighed and flew down.<br>'We need to talk,' was the first thing Clark said when they landed. Conner's look darkened, but Morgan took his hand and smiled.

'No fucking way!' Morgan said wide-eyed. She looked around. They were sitting in the kitchen, drinking tea. Lois was binding her wrist. Conner did not break it, but he was close. Wally was smiling, but Dick looked very worried. Clark had a neutral face.  
>'And all this time, I just did not notice a thing! How stupid can a person be!'<br>'You're not stupid,' Conner said and kissed her left hand.  
>'There, all done,' Lois said, 'be careful with it!'<br>'I'll try,' Morgan smiled.  
>'Look, Morgan,' Clark sighed and took of his glasses, 'you cannot ever tell this to anyone. No matter how things between you and Conner work out.'<br>'Clark, I can still call you Clark, right?' Morgan began.  
>'Hey, we're just people too!' Wally smiled.<br>'Clark, I won't tell anyone,' she said, confirming it with her look, 'you have my word.'  
>'Your word!' Dick said laughing, 'and how are we going to tell Bats that!'<br>'He's a bit worried about the wrath of Bruce Wayne,' Conner said.  
>'Fuck off!' Morgan yelled, 'Mr. Spoiled Bruce Wayne is the Batman! No fucking way!'<br>'She does have a wide vocabulary,' Mrs. Kent sighed.  
>'I'm sorry, ma'am,' Morgan said wide-eyed, 'But I never expected the man who I've always mocked to be the man I've always admired!'<br>'Yeah, let's not tell him that,' Wally grinned.  
>'I'll call him tomorrow,' Mrs. Kent said, 'but now, we'll go to bed. And not up some roof, you two.'<br>'Yes ma'am,' Morgan smiled.


	6. Chapter 5: Company

**Chapter 5; Company**

'Morgan, calm down,' Conner grinned. Morgan was walking around in the living room, completely nervous.  
>'Easy talking for someone who's working with Batman!' she said. He pulled her to him, sat down and made her sit on his lap.<br>'Trust me, working with Batman is anything but easy!' Dick said.  
>'Don't worry,' Conner grinned, 'you'll be fine.'<br>'You don't know that,' she said, 'Last time we saw each other I was with the Ghosts. Don't think he'll like me for that.'  
>'Don't worry,' Wally giggled, 'Batman doesn't like anyone, so don't take it personally.'<br>Morgan laughed and relaxed at bit. They were right. Batman was, after all, also just a man. But when Bruce Wayne walked into the room, he was so much different.  
>'Fuck off,' Morgan hissed and jumped up.<br>'She means 'hi Bats',' Wally giggled.  
>'Sit down, Morgan,' Bruce said calm. Morgan sat down next to Conner, holding his hand. Bruce sat down on the other side of the table.<br>'Clark already told you something, I assume?' he began calm.  
>'A bit, yes,' she answered, 'He told me not to tell anyone, and I won't. Ever.'<br>'I trust you on that,' Bruce said, looking deep in her eyes, 'But you should also know that you have to share Superboy with the entire world. He has to leave a lot and all of the sudden. He won't have all the time of the world just for you. Do you understand that?'  
>'Yes,' she said.<br>'Do you?' Bruce asked her. Morgan now looked daring at him.  
>'I do, Mr. Wayne,' she said fierce, 'I never had someone who really looked after me. I know what it is like to share people, my mother was a whore for crying out loud. I know how to keep a secret. I know what it is like, weeks of being alone. I know what is like not knowing for sure if someone is save of dead. I know, Mr. Wayne, I know.'<br>'Indeed,' Bruce said after a short time of inspecting her, 'I trust you.'  
>'Another cup of tea then?' Mrs. Kent said and stood up.<br>'If I may ask, Morgan,' Bruce began, his voice was more friendly now, 'have we met before?'  
>'We have,' she blushed, 'a long time ago. I was in a new foster family and one of the sons was with the Ghosts and took me with him, just one time, Mr. Wayne.'<br>'I hope so,' Bruce said, still serious.  
>'You can just call him Bruce, Gan,' Wally smiled.<br>'No, I can't,' Morgan said serious, 'My mother told me always to be polite. I don't really know him and I have a lot of respect for him, besides he is older and stronger. And he's Batman.'  
>'I like you, O'Sullivan,' Bruce smiled.<p>

'Are you sure you are alright with me, you know, being Superboy?' Conner asked while he was walking around the yard with Morgan. She wrapped her arms around his right arm and laid her head against his shoulder, even though she barely reached it.  
>'Of course, I know you will be protecting the world, doing what you were born for,' she said, 'as long as you will always come back to me.'<br>'I won't know where else to,' he said and kissed her head, 'What about you? What will you do?'  
>'I don't know,' Morgan sighed, 'I hope, your aunt will let me stay here.'<br>'Of course you can stay here,' Conner said, while he stopped and wrapped his arms around her, 'Aunt Martha would love a new one on the farm.'  
>'Are you sure?' she asked, 'I don't want to be any more trouble than I've already been.'<br>'You have not been any trouble at all!' Conner smiled.  
>'Are you sure?' she wanted to know.<br>'Absolutely,' he assured her, 'besides, like that I get to see them more often too.'  
>'That's true,' Morgan smiled, 'Martha would love that!'<br>'Superboy, we need to go,' Conner heard Kaldur say.  
>'What?' Morgan asked, seeing his look darken.<br>'I have to go,' he said, looking to the farm.  
>'Than go,' she smiled, 'I'll be waiting for you.'<br>Conner did not answer, he took her hand and they walked to the farm. After they had dressed, the superheroes thanked their hosts and left. But before Conner left, he wrapped Morgan in his arms, kissed her and held her close to him. She loved his heartbeat, so strong, so warm.  
>'I love you,' she whispered and he kissed her head.<br>'Superboy,' Kaldur said. Conner kissed her one quick time more and than flew again.

'Do you hear the people sing. Singing the song of angry man? It is the song of angry man who will not be slaves again,' Morgan sang while she hung up the laundry, 'When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of a drum, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes. Will you join in our crusade, who will be strong and stand with me? Beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see? Then join in the fight who will give you the right to be free! Do you hear the people sing, singing the song of angry men? It is the music of people who-'  
>'That's real pretty, what is it?' Mrs. Kent asked suddenly.<br>'Les Misérables,' Morgan giggled. She was doing the laundry outside and hat no idea Mrs. Kent was listening.  
>'A yes, Les Misérables!' Mrs. Kent sighed, 'I loved that musical'<br>'You have seen it!' Morgan said amazed.  
>'Absolutely! Who am I? I am Jean Valjean!' Mrs. Kent sung. Morgan laughed. She had seen it too, not in a fair way, but she had seen it. And she had loved it. She really loved musicals, she loved singing. But only when people were not looking, or listening. She sighed and looked to the West, down the road.<br>'Don't worry, dear,' Mrs. Kent smiled and stood beside the girl, 'he will return.'  
>'I know,' Morgan sighed, 'but I'm tired of seeing him on the telly! Why can't he just come home.'<br>'Mr. Wayne probably doesn't want it,' Mrs. Kent explained, 'perhaps there is more going on, than we know.'  
>'Perhaps,' Morgan sighed, 'but two weeks seem an awful long time now.'<br>'Come, my child,' Mrs. Kent smiled and let Morgan back to the house.

Morgan put the TV on mute. Did she just heard a sound? Mr. and Mrs. Kent were off to town, to meet some friends and she was home alone. She had never liked being alone, but now that she was all alone on the farm and she thought she had heard. Several fears and nightmares came back to live. She felt the goose bumps spreading over her entire body. Didn't Jonathan had a gun somewhere? Yes, but where! Morgan was sure of it now, there was someone in the house! In the kitchen she had heard another sound and the light had been switched on. Anyone who was 'welcome' in this house always yelled something to let the others know he or she was there, but not this one. This person just walked in and switched on the light. Morgan walked on her toes to the kitchen door. What would she do? What could she do? She had to do something, that was for sure! But before she had reached the door, the light was switched off again. Morgan did not hesitate or think and swung the door open. She saw to figures standing in the doorway and immediately pushed the door back, trying to run. But she was too late, one of them jumped forward and grabbed her. He placed his hand for her mouth, so she could not scream. He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear.  
>'If you don't scream, I'll let you go,' Morgan nod.<br>'Come on, RA, let her go,' a familiar voice said.  
>'Fine,' the man said who held her and let her go. Morgan turned around and looked at two person she knew!<br>'Dick!' she said and looked wide-eyed at him, Red Arrow was with him, 'Is something wrong?'  
>'She knows who you are!' Red Arrow yelled.<br>'Duh, she's the girl of SB, remember?' Dick rolled with his eyes.  
>'Like I tell everyone who I know 'Hey, I'm Red Arrow', don't see me doing that, right!' Red Arrow snapped.<br>'Ok, Red Arrow,' Morgan snapped, 'I recognized Conner, because he doesn't wear a mask, remember?'  
>'Well, I'm sorry!' Red Arrow said exaggerated.<br>'Shut up,' Morgan hissed.  
>'You'll say something different when I have to save to,' Red Arrow said with a wink.<br>'No, I won't, I have a true hero,' Morgan looked at Dick, but turned her face back to Red Arrow, 'and don't ever wink at me again! But Dick, why are you here? Is something…'  
>'No, Conner's just fine!' Dick said immediately when he saw the look in her eyes, 'he just wanted us to look if you're save.'<br>'No, he didn't,' Morgan said, 'it's something else, isn't it?'  
>'Damn, she's good!' Red Arrow laughed.<br>'Living on the street for most of your life, yes, you can see when a person is lying,' she snapped.  
>'Dude, Superboy is dating a freaking criminal?' Red Arrow yelled.<br>'Shut up, jerk!' Morgan yelled.  
>'Guys, please!' Dick said raising his hands, 'Morgan, Conner wanted to know if you were save because he thinks Luthor knows about the two of you.'<br>'Luthor? Like Lex Luthor?' Morgan said not believing him.  
>'Hey, she ain't just a criminal, she's a fucking genius too!' Red Arrow said sarcastic.<br>'I swear, if you open you mouth once more,' Morgan began, but Dick interrupted her.  
>'But we can tell him you're save?'<br>'Sure,' she smiled, 'do you know how long it will take before you guys, you know, go home again?'  
>'Soon,' Dick smiled, 'we're close with catching the bad guys.'<br>'Someone caused those earthquakes?' Morgan said amazed.  
>'Yes, well, more like something,' Dick explained, 'He's new, and we didn't know him.'<br>'You should go back,' Morgan said, 'they probably need you there.'  
>'Actually,' Dick said hesitating, 'I will go back. Red Arrow has to stay here, Batman's orders.'<br>'Dick, no,' Morgan begged.  
>'I'm sorry, Gan,' he said, raising his hands in innocence, 'it's not in my power to do anything.'<br>'Dick, please, can't you stay if anyone has to stay!' Morgan begged.  
>'Are you kidding me!' Red Arrow laughed sarcastic, 'And letting Batman not doing the Dynamic Duo thing?'<br>'Shut up,' Dick snapped.  
>'I don't even need protecting!' Morgan said.<br>'That's not how your lover thinks about it,' Red Arrow said.  
>'Look, I really have to go,' Dick sighed, 'Just try not to kill each other.'<br>'I'll try,' Morgan sighed.


	7. Chapter 6: It's Jonathan

**Chapter 6: It's Jonathan…**

'No, go away!' Morgan snapped. She was alone with Red Arrow. Jonathan and Martha had to go to the town meeting, leaving them two alone. Red Arrow had been annoying the entire time, but now that he was teasing her he went to far.  
>'What the hell is wrong with you!' she snapped.<br>'Wrong with me!' he yelled at her and jumped up, 'With me? You're the one who crawled in his head! He can't think of anything else!'  
>'Is this about Conner?' she said amazed, 'Unbelievable! You're just jealous!'<br>'Jealous? You don't even know to who you're talking!' Red Arrow snapped.  
>'Red Arrow, calm down!' Morgan said, she saw his eyes fire up. He scared her.<br>'No, you listen to me!' he yelled, she jumped up and walked to the opposite side of the table.  
>'Calm down!' she tried again.<br>'No, you have to leave him alone! He can't focus, he can't fight, he can't do anything!' he yelled furious, 'I bet you're some sort of villain, getting in his head.'  
>'What!' she yelled, 'How dare you!'<br>'You tell me,' he hissed.  
>'You're mad,' she said, 'You have no idea what you're talking about! Acting like some kid!'<br>'Bitch!' he yelled and leaped over the table. Morgan was not prepared for that at all and was caught in his grasp. His right hand held her left arm like an animal.  
>'Fuck, let me go!' she cried, tears welling up in her eyes.<br>'You have no idea of it all, do you?' Red Arrow laughed.  
>'Let go of me!' Morgan said, but it was like talking to a wall. He just stood there rambling, blaming her for things she had never even heard of!<br>'Enough!' she yelled and spit in his face. It worked, he let go. But she had only made him angrier. His eyes were almost as red as his suit. He just stood there, breathing heavily, in his hand her spit. Morgan did not dare to move or to say anything, but she knew she had to get out. Her breathing fastened now, she had to move. And she did. Suddenly she ran to the right. But he was quick and stood before her within four steps. He was angry, he was furious. She was ruining everything! He slapped her in her face. He was strong, too strong for her. She fell on the ground.  
>'Roy!' he heard a voice behind him, like a roaring lion. He looked around and immediately was lifted into the air. Superboy, no, this was Conner. He was furious, of course. He pushed him against the kitchen wall.<br>'What the hell were you thinking!' Conner roared, his blue eyes were frightening.  
>'I'm sorry, man! I just lost it!' Roy explained.<br>'What if I'll just lose you!' Conner threatened.  
>'Conner don't!' Morgan said, Conner looked over her shoulder at her, 'we never liked each other.'<br>'Superboy!' the commanding voice of Superman filled the room, 'Put him on the floor, gently.'  
>'Conner,' Morgan begged him. Conner looked deep in the eyes of Roy.<br>'Touch her one more time, and you're dead,' he hissed and put him down on the floor.  
>'What is going on here!' Superman demanded.<br>'He hit her,' Conner hissed, while he helped Morgan up. Her lip was bleeding a bit.  
>'I'm fine,' she said with a little smile.<br>'Morgan?' Superman looked at her. It was weird, Morgan still saw the geeky Clark in him, even in his suit.  
>'We were arguing the entire time,' she said, 'Like I said, we never liked each other.'<br>'Roy, you should know better,' Superman said sever.  
>'I'm sorry,' he said.<br>'You don't owe him an apology, but her!' Conner hissed.  
>'I'm sorry, Morgan,' Red Arrow said, even though they all heard he did not mean it.<br>'It's alright,' Morgan said nevertheless.  
>'Come on,' Conner said. He laid his arm around her and took her upstairs.<p>

'Conner,' Morgan said when she sat on his bed. Conner looked out of the window. He was playing with a metal pipe.  
>'Conner,' she said again and walked to him.<br>'Sorry ,what?' he said, waking up from his thoughts. She smiled and sat down in the other side of the window.  
>'Red Arrow said you couldn't really focus on the mission, on the fighting.'<br>'He's wrong,' he snapped and looked outside again.  
>'Conner, you're not perfect,' he immediately looked at her, 'and you don't have to be. No one is, and no one will ever be.'<br>'I was worried, about you,' he admitted looking at her.  
>'And I was worried about you,' she said, 'but you are Superboy. Your job is to protect the people, they need you. And I need you. But you have to be able to put me aside.'<br>'I will never put you aside!' he defended himself.  
>'Just in a fight,' she corrected herself, 'at the end of the day you can always come back to me.'<br>'How? How do you ever think that I can stop thinking of you!'  
>'Conner,' she said and walked up to him, 'you don't have to stop thinking of me, you just have to think of the other things more. Saving the people, fighting the villains. At those moments, those are things that matter. I can wait.'<br>'Not for me,' he said, laying his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. She looked at him, smiling, stroking his giant arms.  
>'Do you know how beautiful you are?' he whispered, admiring her. The moon lit her face. She was not very tanned, even though she had been outside in the sun. Het eyes sparkled, as he saw her cheeks blush. He slid his hands through her brown wavy hair, sliding down to her bottom. He kissed her inmost, while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sliding her hands through his raven black hair. They stood so close to one another, they were almost one.<br>'I love you,' he groaned.  
>'Don't leave me,' she replied.<br>'I won't, I'm yours,' he promised her.  
>'I'm yours,' she echoed him. He lifted her up and laid her gently down on his bed on the attic. He looked deep in her eyes. What if he was to strong? She laid her hands in her neck and smiled.<br>'I trust you,' she whispered, 'you won't hurt me.'  
>With that assurance he bent over and kissed her. And so, in the late evening at the end of august they made love, and gave themselves to each other.<p>

The next day Conner woke with Morgan still sleeping in his arms. For a first time since long he allowed himself to let his feelings take over. And he enjoyed every moment of it, with his everything in his arms. She was breathing slowly and he could feel her raising chest against his side. Her hand laid on his chest, next to his heart. He took her hand and kissed it. If only this moment could last for ever. If only he was not Superboy, but just a normal person! If only…when he looked at the sleeping Morgan in his arms, he realized it did not matter. She loved him, that was all he needed. He closed his eyes, but soon heard the voices from downstairs.  
>'I am not waking him!' Wally said, 'You go on!'<br>'Wally, come one!' Dick said, 'Just wake him, we have to go.'  
>Conner knew enough. He sighed and looked at Morgan. Still sleeping. He had to go. He had to say goodbye. He removed his arm and she woke up. Still a bit fuzzy by the sleep she looked at him. He laughed and kissed her. Morgan slowly woke up and looked at him, while he got out of bed and dressed himself. She had seen the look in his eyes, time to go. Morgan sat up straight in bed. Conner sat down next to her, while he put on his boots. Morgan just looked at him. His muscles. His jaw line. His dark hair. His fierce eyes.<br>'Here, I think this will look good on you too,' Conner said and handed her a green shirt. Morgan smiled and pulled it over her head. Just like his red shirt, she could drown in this one. It smelled like him. She already loved it.  
>'Thank you,' she said and climbed out of bed.<p>

After their goodbyes Morgan went back to bed for an other hour or two and later ate a small breakfast. Martha was already doing the laundry, but Jonathan still sat beside Morgan. He was reading the newspaper. On front of it was a large photo. Superman and Batman on front of it. But she barely saw them. She immediately noticed Conner, her Conner.  
>'I have to go downtown,' Jonathan said and laid the papers down, 'Want to join me?'<br>'Sure,' Morgan smiled. She was already dressed anyway. A big green shirt with a monkey on it with a black legging. Some All Stars under it and she would be all done!

Together with Jonathan Morgan walked through Smallville. There was something wrong with the car and it was being fixed right now. Jonathan wanted to have a drink somewhere with Morgan and they were making their way over to _The Small Ville_. A dinning café. A couple of Jonathan's friends were there too and they were very curious about Morgan. She realizes she had not been in town before that day. Jonathan introduced her, proudly, as the girlfriend of Conner. The men were amazed that Jonathan had finally found someone who could handle the strong boy. Morgan only smiled at them, if they only knew.  
>Morgan had a wonderful time with Jonathan. They talked about almost everything. After they had had some coffee, they went for a walk around town. Several times they had stopped and chatted with some friend of the Kent's. Morgan was not used to that, but enjoyed it. Some way or another, Jonathan always managed to stay calm and polite. She admired him for that.<br>'Tell me, Jonathan,' Morgan said, 'why do Kent and Conner sometimes say 'mom and dad' and other times 'aunt and uncle' to you and Martha?'  
>'Well,' Jonathan explained, 'officially we're their aunt and uncle. But to them, we became more like a father and a mother. So, that's how.'<br>'Wasn't it strange for you? To suddenly raise a boy who was the strongest of all the universe?'  
>'Well, yes, but ev-ev…' suddenly Jonathan stopped and grabbed his chest. He looked at Morgan and fell on the ground. Morgan screamed and knelt down beside him.<br>'Somebody help!' she yelled. A man knelled down beside her.  
>'Heart attack, call 911!' he said and handed his phone, while he started CPR.<br>'Hello, it's my uncle. Yes, he having a heart attack! Please, come quickly!' Morgan had tears in her eyes while she told the kind woman on the other side of the line what happened and where she was and how old Jonathan was. Within a few minutes the ambulance had arrived. The paramedics complimented the men who had done the CPR on Jonathan and took Morgan with them. Jonathan was now awake, but very fuzzy. Morgan bit her lip and held Jonathan's hand with two hands.

'Martha, it's me,' Morgan made a call, while some nurses were looking after Jonathan, 'No, I'm fine. It's Jonathan. He has had a heart attack. No, he's fine now. Yes, we're at the hospital. Alright, alright. Good, I'll see you in twenty minutes. And Martha. It will be alright, ok?'  
>As Morgan hung up the phone, she dropped down to the floor and cried. A nurse came by and led her to Jonathan's room. He was sleeping. Morgan sat down next to his bed and took his hand. It was cold. She looked at Jonathan.<br>'Don't give up, Jonathan, please don't give up,' she begged him whispering.

Martha arrived indeed within twenty minutes and sat next to Morgan. Jonathan woke up when his wife kissed his head and he smiled. They said a few words to each other and Jonathan assured them he would be just fine. He had even laughed. After that he had fallen asleep again. Morgan and Martha looked at each other and smiled. He would be fine, they just knew. Martha told Morgan she had left a note at home, in case the boys would return. Morgan told Martha a nurse had told her that Jonathan would probably be going home the day after tomorrow.

Morgan slowly opened her eyes. Next to her Martha was sleeping in her chair. Jonathan still laid in his bed. Morgan had fallen asleep half on the chair, half on the bed. She sighed and stood up. She really had to go to the bathroom! She looked at the clock. Four o'clock. She laid a plaid over Martha and softly walked out of the room. When she closed the door she first stretched herself and wiped over her face. She made her back crack and wondered how long it had been since she had felt so miserably. Morgan looked down the hallways. Across the room of Jonathan was a small open space with a few couches. The left hallway was calm, there were a few doctors and some nurses. When she looked at the right hallway her eyes immediately filled with tears again. Conner, Clark and Lois were coming her way. Conner ran to her and wrapped her in his arms. Morgan could not control herself and began crying, again. She could not say anything and he did not know what to say. When Clark and Lois reached them, they pulled apart. Still standing close to each other. Morgan laid her hand on his shoulder, while Conner laid his arm around her waist.  
>'How is he?' Clark asked, there was no reason to ask anything else.<br>'Fine, sleeping,' Morgan said and took a deep breath.  
>'What happened?' Lois asked, she had red eyes just like Morgan.<br>'We were downtown and he just collapsed,' Morgan could hear her voice going up and swallowed. Conner kissed her head.  
>'Martha is sleeping beside him right now,' Morgan continued, 'The doctor said he can go home tomorrow of the day after.'<br>'That's great news,' Clark smiled.

Just to be sure, the doctors wanted to keep Jonathan at the hospital for another day. After that he could go home. There would be a nurse checking in on him, and after a month he would have to come to the hospital for a big check. Clark and Lois took Martha back home for some rest and to get some things for Jonathan. Conner had to go back to the Justice League but he would be back at the end of the day, he promised. Morgan staid by the side of Jonathan. By the end of the day she was exhausted. Jonathan send all of them home, even though no one wanted. Right now Clark, Lois, Conner and Morgan were sitting in the living room. Martha was already sleeping. They were watching _Indiana Jones: The Temple of Doom_. Usually the movie would completely freak Morgan out. But now, she was half asleep. She laid curled up under the protecting arm of Conner. They were all tired. Clark and Conner were the only ones who would be all fit with just one hour of sleep. Conner could feel how the head of Morgan slowly fell down. He knew what time it was: bed time.  
>'Come on,' he said and slowly stood up. Morgan did not protest against it. She just took his hand and followed him up the stairs. Lois and Clark smiled at her. Morgan looked like a little child.<p>

'Come on, Morgan,' Conner said, when he stood above the stairs. Morgan was half way the stairs and just stopped. He feared she was going to fall. She looked at him, completely fuzzy by the sleep.  
>'I can't,' she sighed. Conner smiled and tried real hard not to laugh. He walked to her and lifted her up. By the time he reached his room she was already sleeping. Gently he laid her down on his bed and took of her legging. He threw it on the chair, together with his own clothes. When he laid down in bed, Morgan immediately crawled up against him and sighed. Conner kissed her head and closed his eyes as he wrapped his arm around her.<p>

Both Martha and Jonathan were a bit spoiled the next few weeks. Lois stayed with them when Clark and Conner had to leave again. Jonathan had to rest a lot, and the girls thought that Martha deserved a small vacation as well. So, they brought them breakfast every morning in bed, together with the paper. Lois did the laundry, while Morgan cleaned the house. Lois cooked, while Morgan drove Martha and Jonathan around so they could enjoy a walk together. It did work. Martha and Jonathan both relaxed a bit and got to enjoy each other's company again. Even though Lois and Morgan worked hard, they enjoyed it. It kept them busy. All though, after the first check of Jonathan, Lois had to leave again. She did still have a job. Martha said it did not mind, after all, they had had a vacation for quite a while now and she wanted to get busy again. Jonathan was the only one who still had to take it easy. And Martha and Morgan made sure he did. Still, Morgan was getting a bit worried. It had been a while since she had heard from Conner. Martha assured her he was just fine, but Morgan was not so sure about that.


	8. Chapter 7: Television, Isn't It Great!

**Chapter 7: Television, Isn't It Great!**

'Another string of great earthquakes have destroyed miles and miles of India,' the news reporter said, on the background several crying people were visible. The rest of the people were dead. Almost none of the buildings were still intact or standing. Morgan looked through the glass of the electronic store. Several other people stood there with her and watched the news.  
>'Even though the Justice League is trying real hard,' the news reporter continued, 'it seems like Earth is too strong for them. Help from all over the world has been send to India, and even though several governments want to do more, there is not much we can do, but pray. This was Tanya Parker, back to the studio.'<br>Morgan walked through the big supermarket. No wonder she had not heard of Conner for a while. There were still earthquakes! Weird, did Dick not tell her that they almost had the guy who did those things? Or was he lying to make her feel better? She had not asked Conner about it, even though she did not remember the reason why. Morgan sighed and threw some macaroni in her shop cart. The words of Batman really became clear to her. She indeed had to share Superboy with the entire world. She thought it would be quite the same as it had been with her mother, but she was so wrong! Her mother had never really been there anyway, and even though she was her mother, Morgan had loved her differently that she loved Conner.

'I'm home,' Morgan yelled through the house, it was quiet. Jonathan was probably resting and Martha would be doing some chores. Wolf immediately ran to Morgan. Wolf was a Border collie crossed with a Golden Retriever, which lived with them since a few weeks. It was a sweet, clever, funny male and Morgan loved him. The fur of Wolf was completely black, with white socks and a white ear. Some friends of the Kent's had brought the dog to them, since they could not take of it anymore. They called the Border Collie 'Wolf', because they thought it was funny. Morgan threw the car keys on the small side table in the hallway and brought the groceries to the kitchen. While she put all the things in the cabinets, Morgan put on the TV. Wolf already laid down beside the table. Suddenly she had the feeling someone was watching her. she turned around and looked into the living room. Her good mood was immediately gone.  
>'Hello,' Red Arrow said as he walked into the kitchen sat down.<br>'Hi,' she said short and made herself a cup of tea, 'Tea?'  
>'Coffee, please,' he said. Morgan poured some coffee in a mug and handed it to him. She still loathed him, but a cup of coffee was the least thing she could do for someone who worked with Conner, right? She put the TV a bit louder and watched it.<br>'There they are,' Red Arrow said, when the Justice League came in sight. This time they were somewhere in Italy. It was crazy. While people were crying and dying, news reporters were filming and trying to make their money.  
>'So, what brings you here?' Morgan asked, not trying to hide the fact that she wanted him out of the house. Wolf laid his head on her knees and she stroke it.<br>'I have to look after you again,' Red Arrow simply said, sipping his coffee and watching TV.  
>'Fair enough,' Morgan sighed, knowing both of them could not help it. They looked at the TV. Some new news reporter was talking enthusiastic about the Justice League, even though Morgan barely heard what he was saying. She just stared at Conner. He was flying around, helping people, trying to stop buildings from falling. But she only saw him now and then, most of the time the camera was following Batman of Superman. Morgan blew in her mug and looked at Wolf.<br>'Look at that, Superboy has just saved a girl!' immediately Morgan looked up. Superboy flew down with a girl in his arms. Her clothes were damaged and her hair was wild. Carefully Superboy landed, but the girl did not let go. She looked at him and kissed him. Morgan's eyes widened. She just kissed him! But the worst part of it all was the fact that Superboy did nothing about it! He just kissed her back!  
>'Well, looks like good things can happen after all!' the reported said. Morgan cursed him in her head. Red Arrow looked at her, did he had to say something or do something right now?<br>'Morgan,' he tried, but Morgan already stood up and walked to hall.  
>'I'll be walking with the dog,' she said and quickly leashed Wolf and walked away.<p>

'What did you just do!' Dick said to Conner when they sat in the Batplane. Conner had not said a word to them since the Italian girl had kissed him. Even now, he just stared out of the window.  
>'I thought you loved Morgan!' Dick yelled, throwing his mask on the ground, 'And you just go and kiss some girl!'<br>'Look,' Conner hissed and turned around, 'I didn't plan it or so! It just happened.'  
>'Do you even feel sorry about it!' Dick continued, 'it just happened' was one of the weakest excuses and he knew it and hated it.<br>'I do,' Conner said and stood up, 'And I don't nee you to make it clear that I was wrong!'  
>'Well apparently you need it!' Dick was not scared of Conner at all, 'Just tell me, how are you going to tell this to Morgan?'<br>'I don't think he has to,' Kaldur said, 'didn't you see how many cameras there were?'  
>'Then you only have to explain yourself,' Dick said with a sharp undertone. Conner sat back in his chair. He really wished it did not happen.<p>

Morgan did not say a word while they were having dinner. She had not even been there when the group of heroes returned home. Martha had received a call from Alfred to inform her when the boys would be brought home. Martha had told Morgan and Morgan had left fifteen minutes earlier. She went downtown and bought some cigarettes, she just needed it. Morgan had returned just in time for dinner and just sat down and ate. No one tried to break the tensed sphere. Red Arrow had left, but not before he had said to Conner that he had screwed up big time! After dinner Morgan immediately left with Wolf. The others still sat around the table. A small conversation had started, and they just continued. Suddenly Conner hit with his fist on the table, jumped up and left the room.  
>'About time,' Dick sighed and went back to the conversation.<p>

Conner could see Morgan was walking through the field at back of the farm. She threw a ball away and Wolf chased it down. Even though it was already October, Morgan wore no coat. She was probably just to upset to put it on. Morgan walked slowly and Conner walked behind her within a few minutes. She did turn around, even though he knew she knew it was him. Morgan just kept walking slowly. Throwing the ball again.  
>'Are you ever going to talk to me?' he said, putting his hands in his pockets.<br>'When there is something to say,' she simply said and took a sip of her cigarette.  
>'Something to say? I just returned after more than a month!' he said, trying not to lose it.<br>'Yeah, and we all saw you had a wonderful time,' she snapped.  
>'You know, you shouldn't smoke,' he said, grabbing the cigarette and throwing it away.<br>'Yeah, you know, you shouldn't kiss strange girls!' Morgan could feel her heartbeat rising. She was so angry at him!  
>'Well I'm sorry!' he yelled, 'I didn't mean for it to happen!'<br>'That's just lame, Conner,' she snapped, 'We all saw you didn't mind that blond to kiss you.'  
>'Hey, I did mind!' he defended himself.<br>'Sure, that's why you kissed back!' Morgan was yelling too.  
>'I did not kiss back!'<br>'No, but you also did not pull back!' she was right about that and he knew it, 'God, Conner. I love you.'  
>'Morgan,' he said soft and reached for her. But she stepped back and ran her hands through her hair, he could see tears swell up in her eyes.<br>'I trusted you, Conner,' she said sniffing, 'With everything.'  
>'You can trust me,' he said, 'Please, Morgan. I love you. I feel horrible about what happened, but give a chance to make it right. Please.'<br>'Conner,' Morgan could only say.  
>'Morgan, I beg you,' he said, trying to control himself, 'I need you. I love you Morgan and I want you with me all the time. Please, you can trust me, let me prove it.'<br>Morgan could not say anything. She bit her lip so she would not cry. She already forgave him the moment he came after her! She could not look at him and stared over the field.  
>'Morgan. Please,' Conner did not know what to do. His body ached for her. He wanted to touch her. To hold her in his arms. Kiss her head and kiss her lips. He had to hold her. He needed her. Without her, his live would be as empty as it was before. She made his live useful.<br>'I need you,' he said and stepped closer to her. Morgan aloud it and he stepped even closer. She swung her arms around his neck and stood on her toes. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Conner felt his shirt catching her tears and he lifted her up.  
>'I'm so sorry,' he said, trying not to cry and he placed her down on the ground. For a moment Morgan looked at him.<br>'I'll trust you,' she said. A tears slipped from his eyes when their lips touched. Morgan felt it touch her and looked at him. Gently she wiped the tear away and looked at the wet eyes of Conner. She smiled at him and he laid down his head on her shoulder. And for the first time it was Morgan who took Conner in her arms. He would not only protect her, she would also protect him. Conner took a deep breath and stood up straight again. The first stars were showing. For a moment they just stood there, in each others arms. Conner could feel Morgan shiver in his arms.  
>'Are you cold?' he whispered.<br>'Not with natures secret heating,' she whispered and she laid her head against his chest as she slowly moved her hands of his back. His heartbeat was strong as usually, strong and comforting. Conner stroke her hair and his other arm was around her waist. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was, how much he loved her. But when he crushed down in her arms, he knew that there was no need in saying those things. Morgan knew and she understood. Conner realizes Morgan was really shivering right now. He kissed her head.  
>'Come on,' he said, and before Morgan could reply he lifted her up and flew her back to the house. He entered his attic room through the window and gently laid her down on the bed. He covered her with kisses and soon covered them both underneath the blankets.<p>

When Morgan opened her eyes, she was alone in bed. When she looked at the clock above the door she knew why. It almost ten o'clock. Conner needed but little sleep and after a while he could not 'just' lay in bed. She stretched herself and looked around. The window was shut. Outside it was raining. The soft ticking of the water against the window made Morgan realize she had to go to the bathroom.  
>'Good morning,' Morgan smiled when she slowly walked down the stairs. In the living room Kaldur and Dick were reading. Wally was watching some cartoon. Morgan looked around. Where did the rest go? Kaldur saw her looking.<br>'Martha and Jonathan went to the hospital,' he explained.  
>'I see,' she said and remembered. Another check for Jonathan. She heard Wally giggle.<br>'O, man,' he sighed and giggled a bit more. Morgan frowned when she saw he was watching Tom and Jerry. She sighed. Boys will be boys.  
>As Morgan walked to the kitchen the backdoor opened. She looked a bit surprised. Visitors? When she turned around she saw it was Bruce and Clark. They were both soaked and you could see their muscles so clear.<br>'Coffee?' she offered with a smile. The men nodded and walked into the kitchen. Bruce gave a severe look to Wally, warning him not to make fun. Morgan took some coffee herself too and sat down on the opposite side of the table. She looked at Clark and Bruce. Now that she knew them, a bit, she could see the Batman and Superman in them. She smiled.  
>'You making fun of us?' Bruce said, with a bit of the dark Batman voice in it.<br>'Always,' Morgan said and sipped her coffee. The mouth of Bruce curled and he smiled at the little girl.  
>'How's Lois?' Morgan asked Clark. She was really fond of Lois and the two of them could get along really well.<br>'Great,' Clark said nodding, he looked at Bruce and gave a small nod with his head. Morgan looked from one to another. Something was going to happen. They would tell her, but they were still fighting over who would be the one telling. Bruce took the lead.  
>'Morgan,' he said and placed his mug in front of him, 'We have to leave, for a while.'<br>'A while,' she asked, 'as in how long?'  
>'A month, perhaps two,' Clark said. Two months, that was a long time. Still she nodded.<br>'Alright,' she said. She had learned not to ask.  
>'Good coffee,' Bruce smiled and took another sip. Morgan smiled. There was a friendly man beneath that tough face of him. Suddenly a thought popped in her head.<br>'Will you be home with Christmas?' she asked.  
>'We're not sure,' Bruce said. So that was this was all about!<br>'Lois will be around here with the holidays,' Clark said.  
>'When will you be sure?' Morgan asked.<br>'I cannot say for sure,' Bruce said honest. Morgan looked him straight in the eyes and saw he was honest.  
>'With Christmas,' she continued, 'who will be around, actually?'<br>'Me and Lois,' Clark said, 'Wally will be home. Dick and Bruce will be in Gotham. I'm not sure about Kaldur.'  
>'So, no strange people come around?' Morgan asked.<br>'Not that I know of,' Clark said.  
>'Fair enough,' Morgan said and sipped her coffee, while she patted Wolf on his head.<p>

That day she said goodbye to her friends. It would be quite a while before she would see them and did not like it. Conner wrapped her in his arms and whispered sweet words to her. They kissed several times, before he flew away. He would be just fine, she knew that.


	9. Chapter 8: Gunfire

**Chapter 8: Gunfire**

Morgan was doing the dishes and was softly humming with the radio. It was a calm December day. Martha and Jonathan both sat in the living room. Jonathan was reading and Martha was knitting. Wolf was still panting. He had been running around in the thick snow the entire morning. Right now, he laid down in his basket and sighed. Morgan smiled at him and dried her hands. Lois had arrived that day, and Morgan heard her heels tapping on the floor above her. Morgan stroke her bang aside and looked outside. The world was so enchanting, covered by this white blanket. She had always loved the winter more than any other season. Suddenly Morgan noticed something in the sky. Something which came closer. Soon she recognized it and ran outside. Jonathan stood up, but when he saw what Morgan was running towards he smiled and sat down.

Gently Conner landed on the ground and immediately Morgan jumped in his arms. He swung her around and kissed her. They looked funny together. Conner had his usual Superboy outfit on, only now with long sleeves. While Morgan was wearing a black polo neck with a blue skirt and a thick tight under it. She wore black boats under it and her hair was in a tail. Even though it was very cold outside, it was one of the coldest winters in thirty years, Morgan could feel her body warming up against her heating. Conner and Morgan just stood there in the snow, kissing each other. When suddenly a black van rode to them and stopped about 9 feet from them. The side door swung open and several gunshots were heard. Morgan looked wide eyed at Conner, expecting him to collapse in her arms. But he did not, he looked at her, his look darkened. When the shooting stopped he turned around and shot with his laser eyes. The van exploded and some of the men quickly jumped out.  
>'Get down!' Conner yelled and Morgan bent down on her knees, down to the ground. Conner roared and attacked several men. Morgan covered her head with her arms. Seeing Conner like this gave her chills. A gun fell down right in front of her and Morgan looked at it. It had been a while since she had held a gun. Should she take it? Morgan looked up. There were still five men, two behind the burning van. Conner was knocking out the other three, while the two behind the van were shooting at him. Before she knew what she was doing, Morgan jumped up and grabbed the gun. With one look she checked it. She aimed for one moment and than fired. Four shots she released. The men on the right side fell down immediately, but the one on the left shot back. With one more shot he fell down as well. Conner yelled, knocked the last men down and turned around. He scared her with his look. For a moment she feared he would attack her too. Then his looked eased down and he walked up to her. Morgan dropped the gun and lost herself in his arms. She breathing heavily and pressed herself close to Conner. Conner softly stroke her back as he laid his head on hers. He felt how her breathing settled down a bit.<br>'O my God,' Martha said while she walked to Conner and Morgan. Jonathan followed her. Conner gently lifted the chin of Morgan and smiled at her.  
>'Are you alright?' he asked, she nodded.<br>'Come on, let's go inside,' Conner said and took Morgan by his hand.

Morgan sat on the couch, close to Conner. She was drinking tea and looked around. The heroes had arrived not long after they had went inside. Even though Batman had said that he knew who it was, he did not mention any name. Morgan took another sip of her tea. Conner looked straight at Batman. Batman had been thinking for a while now.  
>'No,' he concluded. Conner jumped up.<br>'What? You can't do that!' he yelled.  
>'Superboy, no,' Batman simply replied.<br>'No!' Conner just yelled. It was not fair!  
>'Superboy, she is not coming, end of discussion!' Conner yelled and ran up the stairs.<br>'Conner,' Morgan stood up, but Batman stopped her.  
>'I hope you understand why I said no,' he said, letting her arm go.<br>'I do,' she said. Conner wanted her to come along to the Watch Tower of the Justice League. There, he claimed, she would be safe. Batman had thought about it, especially when Conner said that now they knew his only weak spot. Still, it was foolish.  
>'Don't be to hard for him, Bruce,' she said, 'He just wants me save.'<br>'I'll go to him,' Superman said, but Morgan jumped up the stairs.  
>'Let me take care of this, alright?' she said. If he would show up Conner would only be more upset.<br>'You do that,' Lois said, 'Actually, Clark, can I talk to you for a moment?'  
>'Good luck,' Dick said when Morgan went up stairs. Lois took Clark to the hall.<p>

Morgan slowly opened the attic room and looked around. Empty, not much of a surprise. The window was open, not much of a surprise either. Carefully Morgan climbed up the roof. It was tricky, with all the snow. But she pulled it off. She looked around. Conner was no where to be found. Morgan looked to the sky and did not see him there either. Damn, it was cold up here! Even though she could not see him, Morgan was sure Conner was looking at her. So she walked to the edge of the roof.  
>'Conner,' she said loud, 'come down, please.' No response, but Morgan did think that she heard a sound. She smiled and decided she would play it bold.<br>'If you don't come, I will fall down,' she said.  
>'Please don't,' Morgan turned around, a bit shocked by the strange voice. Morgan faltered, but regained her balance. She looked at Red Arrow.<br>'What are you doing here?' she asked.  
>'Doing as I'm told,' he smiled, 'Doing, what your lover told me.'<br>'You know where he is,' she said and her lips curled, 'don't you.'  
>'Perhaps,' he said shrugging, 'but you have to get in that room or you'll freeze.'<br>'Uh-huh,' Morgan said monotone. Even though Red Arrow was dressed in quite normal clothes, all red though, he still wore his mask. He did know where Conner was. Which mend that he was probably still around. Probably watching. She smirked and made up her mind. If it did not work, at least Red Arrow would be around. Red Arrow looked at her smirking, she was making some plan! Suddenly Morgan knew it was now or never and turned around. She ran towards the end of the roof and jumped off it. Red Arrow leaped forward, but missed her.  
>'Shit!' he cursed and almost wanted to jump after her, when he felt something passing him by. Just as Morgan expected, or actually hoped, Conner showed up just in time. Catching her before she was even half way her fall. He lifted her up and sat her down on the roof.<br>'Don't ever do that again, you hear me!' he yelled at her.  
>'Well, it's the only way I could get you down, isn't it,' she said sharp.<br>'Look, I'm sorry, but-'  
>'No, but, Conner,' Morgan said and stood close to him, 'You have to trust me, with everything.'<br>'I,' but he did not continue, he sighed and took Morgan in his arms, 'I will.'  
>'Feeling the "aster"?' she smiled and stroke through his hair.<br>'You whelm me,' he smiled, knowing the expressions from Nightwing.  
>'Red-' but when Morgan turned around, she saw he was already gone.<br>'He does that,' Conner said.  
>'Yeah, I know another one,' she smiled at him, 'Come on, Lois has something to say.'<p>

By the time they got downstairs, Lois and Clark just wanted to share something. Morgan and Conner sat down on the stairs. Morgan already had a wide smile on her face, just like Lois and Clark. Conner looked at her, but she simply took his hand.  
>'Everyone,' Clark said, Lois winked at Morgan, 'we have something we want to tell you.'<br>'I'm pregnant,' Lois smiled. The first second, everyone was quiet. But the second, Martha jumped up and yelled. Quickly all the others followed. Standing around them, hugging, congratulating.  
>'You knew this, didn't you?' Conner said, looking at the smiling face of Morgan.<br>'Yeah,' she said and giggle. Conner stood up and congratulated them as well.

Morgan woke up, panting. Ever since the shooting, she had been thinking of all kinds of things that had happened before she lived with the Kent's. Even some of her nightmares had returned! She hate it. But even hated the fact that Conner was not with her more. Morgan ran her hand through her hair and stepped out of bed. She needed a drink. When she walked downstairs, Morgan noticed how quiet this house could be. Even Lois left! When she would have her maternity leave she promised she would stay at the Kent's again. But that was not until another two months. Lois had staid until Christmas, but had left soon after it. None of the boys had made it.  
>'I can hear you,' Morgan said, while she drank some warm milk. She had seen someone jump away when she entered the living room and now still heard someone. From behind a wall a persons stepped into the little light. Red Arrow.<br>'Can't sleep?' he said, she nodded.  
>'Aren't you supposed to sleep?' she asked, he shrugged. Red Arrow was not really a person of many words. But as time passed, they learned to deal with each other.<br>'You miss him, don't you?' she did not return his look, but nodded.  
>'I do,' she sighed.<br>'He misses you too,' he said, 'Big time.'  
>'I know,' she said. For a moment they said nothing. Morgan just sat next to Red Arrow, wishing he was Conner. Suddenly Red Arrow stood up.<br>'I'll take you to him,' he said and reached his hand.  
>'No, you can't,' she said, 'Batman will kill you.'<br>'I will take you to him,' he said, still reaching his hand.  
>'But why?' Morgan asked, not understanding, 'We never liked each other.'<br>'We may not be best friends,' Red Arrow said with a smirk, 'But Superboy has always supported me going my own way, as one of the few. He's my friend, and I am his. And as a friend I want to help him. He never wanted you to stay here anyway.'  
>'Thank you,' Morgan said and took his hand, 'I'll go change.'<p>

Within five minutes Morgan had put on a black, warm dress with a turtle neck. The dress reached to her knees and the small part of leg between the dress and her boots were covered with a blue tight. Her hair still hung lose, but Morgan did not care. She had packed a small bag with some things. She would be caught by Batman pretty soon anyway. She wrote a small note to Martha, telling her about the plan and then stepped in the car with Red Arrow. Even now he did not take of his mask.  
>'May I ask you something?' Morgan said, while Red Arrow drove on some highway, 'Why do you always wear that mask?'<br>'To keep my identity a secret,' he simply said.  
>'Alright, Roy,' she said. She had remembered his name since Conner had yelled it at him. He smiled. Morgan had changed her mind about him. He was a friendly person, just very busy and not so open to everyone.<br>'Shit,' Roy said as he saw the flashing lights in his mirror. He had been driving to fast, apparently. He looked at Morgan. He could not ride away from the cops, but he could neither show himself with the mask on.  
>'I won't tell,' Morgan said, when she saw him doubting. For another few seconds he thought, then Roy took of his mask and handed it to Morgan. He looked a bit nervous and pulled over. He cleared his throat and opened the window.<br>'Evening,' the police man said, 'Do you have any idea how fast you were going?'  
>'No, sir,' Roy said, controlling himself.<br>'Where are you going, lad?' the men asked. He seemed to be in his late forties and did not want to give Roy a hard time.  
>'We're going to my place, sir,' Morgan immediately said and bent over.<br>'You're place, aye?' the man said and looked at the both of them, Roy smiled, 'Well, you two have a wonderful evening.'  
>'Thank you, sir,' Roy said and closed the window again. Morgan sat back and smiled.<br>'Here you go,' she said and handed him his mask back. He looked at it, then took it and put it back on his face. The rest of the road they called about several small things. It had been quite a ride, but Roy knew some short cuts. Around three o'clock they finally arrived at the Watch Tower. Red Arrow let Morgan in by some small, unknown entrance. They sneaked up, higher and higher in the Tower. They only saw a few heroes, but Red Arrow would always walk in front and would simply great them. Finally they reached the room of Conner. Morgan thanked Roy and he left. She took a deep breath and sneaked into the room. The lights were out, Conner was probably sleeping. Right on time! For a moment Morgan had been afraid he would be in the Head Quarter in space, but this proved she was wrong. Conner laid under his blankets, sleeping. She quickly took of her boots and gently placed them near the door. Morgan approached the bed on her toes as quickly as she could. She would wake him anyway. When she stood by his bed, Morgan quickly took of her dress and tights. She crawled under the blankets and he woke up.  
>'What-' he murmured, but she placed her finger on his lips.<br>'Sh,' she said and smiled. His eyes widened in surprise, 'I have not yet been caught and I'm not planning on getting caught.'  
>'But how?' he whispered.<br>'Red Arrow said you missed me,' she smiled, 'And since I missed you too, I thought I'd come over.'  
>'Batman is going to kill you,' he said and pulled her closer.<br>'I don't give damn right now,' she said and laid her body upon his. She felt his body tingle for a moment when her skin touched his.  
>'I love you,' he said and kissed her.<p> 


	10. Chapter 9: A Wrath Remains In You

**Chapter 9: A Wrath Remains in You**

Neither Conner nor Morgan said a thing. They just looked at each other. Conner ran his hand through her hair and stroke her naked back. She laid on top of him, with her chin on her folded arms upon his chest. She had drowned in his deep, bright, blue eyes. Morgan stretched her neck and kissed him. God, she loved him so much. With her hands she run through his hair and he wrapped his arms around him. Morgan pressed herself closer to Conner, if that was even possible and moaned a bit. He wanted more, she could feel it. For a moment she backed off and looked at him. His raven black hair, his fierce blue eyes, his big strong arms. But beneath it, there was a heart that would die for her. Conner looked at her. Her red cheeks, her firm breasts, her beautiful brown hair, her intense green eyes. She would trade her soul for him. Gently he stroke her cheek with his hand. Morgan took his hand and kissed it. Slowly he pulled her back to his chest, wrapping her in his arms again. Kissing her soft lips. Suddenly the door swung open and the light switched on. Conner pulled the blankets up, to cover the naked body of Morgan, as she pressed herself against him.  
>'Ah, that explains,' Nightwing said in the doorway, 'I already heard some 'noises' last night.'<br>'Get out!' Conner said fierce.  
>'Feeling the "aster"?' Nightwing winked.<br>'Get the fuck out!' Conner yelled, while Morgan giggled.  
>'Yeah, yeah,' Nightwing smiled and wanted to leave, when suddenly Kid Flash showed up.<br>'Ohw, bad timing, I guess?' he said, looking at the couple.  
>'If you don't get the fuck out of here within three seconds,' Morgan felt his body yoke while Conner yelled, 'I will kill you.'<br>'Come on,' Nightwing said, 'I hope Batman doesn't know.'  
>'Not yet,' Conner said with a sharp undertone.<br>'Goodbye, lovers,' Kid Flash said and closed the door. Morgan looked at Conner and laughed.  
>'Relax,' she said, kissing him, 'I'll tell Bats it was my idea.'<br>'You can try,' he said wrapping his arms back around her.  
>'Batman to Superboy,' the voice of Batman echoed through the room.<br>'O God,' Conner sighed and threw his head back.  
>'Batman to Superboy. Report on the thirtieth floor within thirty minutes,' clearly Batman could not hear the reaction of Conner.<br>'He knows,' Conner said and looked at Morgan. She could not help it and smiled.  
>'We'll be fine,' she said and kissed his neck.<br>'I hope so,' he sighed.  
>'We will,' she promised, 'Or I'll freeze breath him to death.'<br>'You do that,' Conner laughed.

Still giggling, Morgan walked down the stairs. She was wearing one of Conner's Superboy T-shirts. She was bare legged, as if she wanted to challenge Batman even more. Conner walk next to her, holding her hand with a big smile on his face. When they reached the thirtieth floor, which was two floors under Conner's room, Morgan saw it was more like some large living room. Several superheroes saw them enter the room and looked a bit surprised. Morgan blushed and giggled on. Conner could hardly contain himself and tried not to laugh. They sat down on a couch and whispered some silly things to each other.  
>'Having fun?' a dark voice suddenly said. Batman sat down across them. Morgan tried not to laugh and bit her lip.<br>'Actually, yes,' Conner said and Morgan burst out in laugher.  
>'Don't mock me, boy,' the dark voice of Batman sounded impressive, 'You already broke several rules.'<br>'He?' Morgan said, 'He's not the one who let me in, Batman!'  
>'Yeah, what did I do wrong? Had some amazing sex?' Conner saw that behind Batman some superheroes tried not to laugh.<br>'Superboy,' Batman warned, 'you both know it is not aloud, for other people than members of the Justice League to enter this building. Not even Lois Lane has been in here.'  
>'Fair enough,' Morgan said and shrugged her shoulders.<br>'You have to leave,' Batman said, 'now.'  
>'I will,' she said, 'I just want to know why Con- I mean Superboy can stay here, but can't spend a night with me? I mean, whenever you need him, you can call him and he'll come.'<br>'Team spirit,' Batman simply said, 'He needs to be with his team, to be part of the team. Besides that, there is also daily training.'  
>'Right, and you're here twenty-four seven too?' Morgan dared him while she frowned.<br>'We can see how it works out,' Batman said, this girl had skills! 'But when I only see the smallest changes in the team because of that, he will return to the Tower at once.'  
>'Yes, sir,' Morgan saluted. Batman did not response and just walked away. Morgan looked at Conner and they began laughing again.<br>'So,' Wonder Woman walked up to them, 'you're _the _Morgan? Nice to meet you.'  
>'Nice to meet you,' Morgan said and shook the hand of Wonder Woman while she stood up.<p>

Soon Morgan was introduced to several superheroes. She noticed almost everyone knew who she was. Conner had been telling them about her! Morgan had a fun time with the superheroes, until Superman showed up. Of course he completely agreed with Batman, as most of the time, and told Morgan to immediately pack her bags and leave. Conner wanted to protest, but Morgan took his hand and walked away.  
>'Ow, sorry,' Morgan said when she walked up against someone.<br>'Don't bother,' Red Arrow replied and smirked.  
>'Thank you,' she just smiled, 'Roy.'<br>'Thank you, indeed,' Conner said and shook his hand.  
>'It's the least I could do,' he shrugged, 'How was Bats?'<br>'Fine,' Morgan said, 'still figuring out how I got in.'

Around one o'clock Morgan kissed Conner goodbye and got in a cab. Around eight o'clock she stepped out and was home. The cabdriver did not know all the small roads Roy had used. She paid the men and walked to the farm. She felt she was still smiling and did not try to stop it. She was happy and everyone was aloud to know it! Wolf already ran to her when she entered the farm yard. She threw some stick he was holding away and walked into the house.  
>'I'm home,' she yelled.<br>'We're here,' she heard Jonathan call from the living room. She put her bag down in the hall, poured herself some water in a glass and sat down in the living room.  
>'So, how was your day?' Martha asked.<br>'Just fine,' she smiled and drank her water.  
>'Where have you been?' Jonathan asked.<br>'Watch Tower,' Morgan said soft.  
>'The Watch Tower!' Martha said amazed and stopped knitting, 'And Bruce allowed that?'<br>'No, he send me away,' Martha looked in her glass and giggled, 'I spend half of the day in a cab.'  
>'O, girl,' Jonathan sighed.<br>'What? It was totally worth it!' she smiled and jumped up, 'I'm getting a shower.'  
>'You do that,' Jonathan sighed, 'Crazy girl.'<br>'I love you,' Morgan said and kissed the two old people on their heads before she ran up the stairs. She ran straight to the attic. It was not officially the room of Conner and Morgan. The few things which were hers were moved up their, and the closets were finally filled properly with clothes. Morgan made some money with working as a waitress downtown, three evenings in the week and Wednesday midday. It were only a few hours, but it was fun and Morgan had made some friends with it. She had even bought several books with it. Which was also possible since the library sold old books every now and then for just a dollar or two! Morgan decided she would read _The Horse Whispered_ again and already laid in on the desk.

The few weeks passed quickly. Conner indeed came around more often, but most of the time only for a few hours. When Morgan had to work in those hours, he would just sit in the dinning café where she worked. Conner was even home with the turn of the year, only he had to leave at two o'clock, since there was something wrong in Amsterdam. And so time went on. Halfway January, Lois suddenly showed up. Saying her boss gave her an extra time off. Morgan now saw that Clark also got home every time he could. He only had less opportunities, since he was one of the leaders of the Justice League.

Morgan walked home after a long shift. Olivia, one of the waitresses got sick and Morgan had to cover her shift. Right now she was walking down the street, to the bus station. Usually Jonathan would pick her up. But it was around two o'clock at night and she did not want to wake the old man. She could take the bus for once, right? So there she was, walking across the empty with her MP3. Ewan McGregor was singing in her ears, and Morgan had a hard time not to sing along. She absolutely loved his voice, it gave her chills every time. Morgan realized she had never seen _Moulin Rouge _with Conner yet, and decided that next time he came, they would watch it! A well, that was for some other time.  
>'Sorry,' Morgan said waking up from her daydreaming when she bumped against someone.<br>'Watch where you're going, girl!' the young men, around twenty-eight hissed and grabbed her arm. Morgan looked at him. Leather jacket, bandana in his dyed black hair, cigarette in his mouth, with a smell of rum around him and wearing half cloves even though it was still -19 degrees. Yep, this was a typical trouble maker.  
>'I said I'm sorry,' Morgan said nevertheless and pulled her arm away.<br>'I'll make you sorry,' the man hissed and stepped closer. From his jacket he took a Balisong knife. Morgan looked at it, while the man approached even closer.  
>'Yeah, now you're not so tough anymore, aye?' the man said and pushed the knife against her throat. A memory flashed before Morgan's eyes and her look darkened. She would not take this! Gently she slid her bag from her shoulder to the ground and looked at the man. She saw doubt in his eyes, but he was to drunk to think logic.<br>'Do it,' she said, the man looked surprised, 'Do it, or I'll do it.'  
>'What?' but before the man could ask more, Morgan grabbed his wrist and turned it around. The man yelled of pain and dropped the knife. Morgan, still holding his wrist, kicked the man several times, until he sat down on his knees. His nose was bleeding and his arm looked a bit weird.<br>'Stop! Stop!' he yelled.  
>'Fine,' Morgan said, getting herself back together, she let go of the man. He quickly jumped up, yelled something as 'you're mad!' and than ran off. Morgan watched him go and smirked. She might not be the tallest, but she knew how to fight. She looked at the knife and decided to through it away.<p>

In the bus Morgan thought about her first fight. She had only been thirteen. Gotham was a lovely city, if you were rich. For the other people, it was either up or under. Up or under the ground, literally. Morgan could fight, but only is she was angry. Real angry. Through the years she had learned to manage that anger and to use it only now and than. It had become a wrath against everyone who dared to offend her, like that man. That was the thing about Conner which she recognized in herself. He knew it, she had told him. Still, the wrath remained deep inside her. Even with all the happiness around her.

'Good evening,' Morgan said a bit surprised when she saw Lois on the couch. Lois smiled and took another spoon with ice-cream.  
>'Hello,' she murmured. Morgan sat down next to her and drank some of her cola.<br>'Can't sleep?' she asked. Lois shook her head.  
>'Damn baby keeps me up, and it's not even born yet!' Lois giggled.<br>'So, it looks like Clark?' Morgan giggled.  
>'A lot!' Lois exaggerated.<br>'What if the baby really does look like Clark?' Morgan thought out loud, 'You know, with all the superpowers?'  
>'Then the baby will at least have two persons who understand him in his family,' Lois winked.<br>'Lucky baby,' Morgan smiled and laid her hand on the small belly. Lois had been pregnant for almost three months now, and a small belly was slowly getting visible. Martha and Morgan were teasing Lois a bit with it, pretending it was way bigger.

'Who's Claudia?' Morgan asked while she looked at the birthday calendar in the kitchen. It was quite an old one, and showed all the months at once. Morgan was just looking at it, since she was so surprised almost every date had a name behind it!  
>'That is my youngest sister,' Martha told Morgan, 'Why?'<br>'O, she's a birthday girl on the same day I am,' Morgan smirked.  
>'Really?' Martha said and stood up, 'I never knew!'<br>'Well, I'm not much of a birthday celebrator,' Morgan said. The truth actually was that most of the time she just did not say when her birthday was. She had never celebrated their birthday with her real parents and in most of the foster families, well, things were not always so bright. Which lead that Morgan would be gone most of the time, including her birthday.  
>'Nonsense!' Martha said and wrote Morgan's name behind Claudia's, 'We've seen you at our birthday's!'<br>'True,' Morgan giggled. Morgan was born on the seventh of April, and she had met the Kent's in July. Martha, Jonathan, Clark and Conner all had their birthdays after July. Only Lois and Morgan were before that.  
>'You're turning eighteen this year, right?' Martha said.<br>'Right,' Morgan said and leashed Wolf.  
>'Getting older and older,' she heard Jonathan sigh from the living room.<br>'And you're the one saying,' Morgan said back.  
>'Indeed,' Jonathan laughed.<br>'I'm taking Wolf out for a walk,' Morgan said and walked away, still smiling.


	11. Chapter 10: War and Crash

**Chapter 10; War and Crash**

'I don't get it,' Olivia went on, 'If Superboy is the son of Superman, than why isn't Kid Flash also the son of the Flash?'  
>'Kid Flash is the nephew of Flash,' Morgan said to them, while she cleaned at table.<br>'Besides,' Annie continued, 'If Superboy is the son of Superman, who's his mother?'  
>'Really? You guys,' Morgan sighed as she returned to the counter, 'that's what you're arguing about? I mean, just let them save the world!'<br>'Would Wonder Woman have a daughter, or so?' Olivia asked after she stared for a moment. Morgan sighed and returned to the customers. It had been a quiet evening and Olivia and Annie had been discussing several things about the superheroes since they had showed up on TV. Morgan took a deep breath and walked to a new customer.  
>'Welcome at the Small Ville, what can I get you?' she asked without even looking at the customer.<br>'Coffee please,' Morgan looked up. A familiar red head smiled at her.  
>'Roy!' she said, 'What are you doing here?'<br>'Trying to get a coffee,' he said teasing.

'There you go,' Morgan placed the coffee in front of him and sat down on the other side of the table. She had not seen Roy in a while. Actually, she had not seen any of the heroes in a while. Including Conner.  
>'So, what are you up to?' she asked, not wanting to ask about Conner alone.<br>'We're very busy,' he said and sipper the hot coffee, 'Shit, that's hot!'  
>'I know, it's fresh,' she smiled at his face, 'I haven't seen you guys in a while.'<br>'I know,' he said and put the coffee down and lowered his voice, 'That's because they're not 'here'.'  
>'Not here?' Morgan said not understanding, 'What do you mean?'<br>'There's some crisis, but it's in an other universe,' Roy spoke very soft and carefully looked around to be sure no one was eaves dropping.  
>'Are you serious?' Morgan said not believing, 'I just saw them on TV!'<br>'No, that's Martian,' Roy shook his head, 'Morgan, there is a great war going on.'  
>'And Conner…' she asked.<br>'He's doing fine,' he said, 'But I just thought you deserved to know.'  
>'And Lois?' Morgan thought that she deserved to know too.<br>'That's not my responsibility,' Morgan looked a bit confused, 'Look, I could not come on the mission and Conner told me to look after you.'  
>'How long before he gets home, before they get home?' Morgan sighed, 'And why do you always have to look after me!'<br>'I don't know,' Roy looked in her eyes, 'But Conner cares for you, with all his heart. And since the shooting accident, he told me to stick around as much as possible.'  
>'Roy, please, you can use you're time way better!' she said, 'Stop listening to others and go your own way, like you used to.'<br>'And get my head fried? No, thanks,' he smiled, 'How is Lois?'  
>'Good, she's doing great,' Morgan smiled, 'Getting a bigger belly every week.'<br>'How far is she?'  
>'Four months,' Morgan guessed quickly, 'almost five, I think.'<br>'How is she, without Clark?'  
>'Holding on,' she said, 'Wishing he was there, but accepting he's not.'<br>'Good, good.'  
>'Roy, could you give Clark a message?' she asked.<br>'I can try, I'm not sure if he'll get it,' Roy tried his coffee again.  
>'Tell him, that if he is not home when the baby get's born, I will freeze breath him to death,' Roy looked. Did she just threatened Superman with one of his own superpowers, which she did not have.<br>'And, how are you going to do that?' he wanted to know.  
>'I'm not sure yet,' Morgan smiled.<br>'Sure, I'll tell him,' he smiled and laughed a bit.  
>'So, how are you?' Roy stayed around for a few hours and then went back to the Watch Tower. When Olivia and Annie asked who the men was, she just told them he was a friend of Conner. And that he, just like Conner, was on some college far away. It was weird, but when you told people those things, they just immediately believed you.<p>

'One message, Nightwing, just one,' Red Arrow tried in the Watch Tower. Nightwing shook his head again.  
>'No, only in emergencies,' he said, again.<br>'Just move over, it's from Morgan,' Red Arrow pushed Nightwing aside and took the gear, 'Red Arrow to Superman, over.'  
>'Superboy here, go ahead, over,' Red Arrow heard the cracking voice of Suerboy.<br>'Superboy, I have a message for Superman, could you give it to him? Over.'  
>'I will, over.'<br>'Morgan said that if he is not there when his baby is born, she will freeze breath him to death, over,' for a moment it was silent, then Red Arrow heard Superboy laugh.  
>'Yeah, I'll tell him, over.'<br>'And I also had to say that she loves you and misses you, over,' another silence.  
>'Tell her I love her, and I miss her too, over,' Red Arrow heard shooting on the background.<br>'That was all, Superboy. Red Arrow over and out,' it was best not to say anymore.  
>'Superboy over and out,' a <em>click<em> was heard and then the line was silent.  
>'Freeze breath him to death, really?' Nightwing said as he looked at Red Arrow.<br>'What? She said it!'  
>'But still, out of all powers, freeze breath him?'<br>'I know,' Red Arrow stood up, 'I think I would have fried him or so.'  
>'Crush him,' Nightwing sat down, 'Or fly him so high into the sky he would freeze.'<br>'Dude, he's still Superman,' Red Arrow sighed.  
>'Yes, and she's still his girl,' Nightwing looked fierce at Red Arrow, 'so back off.'<p>

Morgan looked outside her window. It was a lovely morning. It was not very warm, but it was only March. The sun was slowly rising and Morgan loved the view she had from the attic. She sighed and dressed herself. There had been no sign of Justice League for quite a while and some people were already screaming that the Justice League had abandoned Earth. Morgan was very pleased with the president, who had immediately told the people where the heroes were. Because of that she could also talk with friends on her work about it. Annie thought that the heroes indeed had left Earth to its fate, while Olivia and Morgan agreed with the president. Morgan had to be real careful the entire time, not say she had heard the news from Red Arrow himself. Morgan noticed that Martha, Jonathan and Lois were also getting a bit worried. They knew that sometimes Clark and Conner could be gone for quite a long time. But there had been no news of them either and that was what made the Kent's so worried. Ah well, things would be jut fine, Morgan tried to tell herself over and over again. The only thing was, she was not sure for how long she could tell herself that.  
>'Live for you, this is Lyra McNulster,' the news reported announced herself, while she stood in front of the Watch Tower, 'live before the Watch Tower. Some people have claimed to see some superheroes return home last night-'<br>'If only it would be true,' Lois sighed, Morgan hushed her and turned up the sound.  
>'-still, there has been no sign of any superhero,' Morgan always thought that Lyra McNulster was one of the few 'truly interested' news reporters, 'The Justice League have been gone for almost three months, and people are getting worried.'<br>'How strange!' Morgan gasped sarcastic.  
>'With me, I have Nightwing-' the camera zoomed out and showed Nightwing beside Lyra. Just like Batman, his face was serious.<br>'Wonder Boy!' Morgan called out, now she was hushed by Lois. Morgan liked to tease Nightwing a bit with his old names. She would call him 'Wonder Boy' in stead of 'Boy Wonder', or 'Borin' in stead of 'Robin'.  
>'Nightwing,' Lyra McNulster turned to the superhero, 'when will our superheroes return?'<br>'I cannot say an exact date,' Nightwing replied cool and serious, as always, 'Because it would not be save to announce when they would return, with villains always watching out to strike. Even now, when only a part of the Justice League have left, more attacks have taken place. But I can assure you, there are more than enough members of the Justice League to defend our planet.'  
>'That's a relieve,' Lyra smiled, she opened her mouth to ask more but suddenly several people started running and screaming. Behind them, in front of the Watch Tower, a loud crash was heard and cloud of dust was visible. Nightwing immediately ran towards. Morgan and Lois both jumped up as they watched the TV.<br>'We're live in front of the Watch Tower, where something just….crashed,' Lyra did not know what else to say and carefully approached. When the dust lifted Batman and Nightwing both jumped into the crater. The camera moved closer and looked into the whole. Morgan thought her heart stopped and fell in her chair. On the TV screen she saw Conner. He laid in the crater with only small parts of his clothes still on. He was bleeding heavily and his eyes were open, but dull. From his chest came smoke and a big 'S' laid in green rock on his chest. Around him were several small green rocks. Everyone who saw it knew what it was: Kryptonite. Several other superheroes landed now and quickly removed the green Kryptonite. When all of the Kryptonite was gone, Superman showed up and he lifted Conner and took him inside the Watch Tower. Lois was relieved to see that Superman was fine. Morgan suddenly jumped up.  
>'Where are you going?' Lois walked behind her. Morgan was already putting her coat on.<br>'I have to go to him,' she said, searching for her wallet.  
>'Morgan-' Lois tried.<br>'Lois, you would do the exact same thing,' Morgan said and looked fierce at Lois. Finally she found her wallet.  
>'Here,' Lois said and handed her some extra money, 'It's a long ride.'<br>'Thanks,' Morgan said and took it.  
>'Be careful!' Lois said and Morgan ran out the door. Lois watched Morgan run down the farm yard, her hand before her mouth. Green Kryptonite was the only weakness a Kryptonian had, even a clone.<p>

Morgan cried the first few hours of the cab ride. The driver was really worried and offered several times if she wanted to use his cell phone to call someone. But there was no one to call, so she thanked the man kindly and tried to get herself together. Morgan told the man to stop at the hospital and paid him with almost all her money. It was still a few miles to the Watch Tower. Morgan took a cab after asking is she could make it to a street nearby. She did, but was now left with five dollars. Morgan quickly ran through the three streets and walked to the backdoor. Tears were already in her eyes again. She knocked on the door, she slammed on the door. Was there anyone still here? What if Conner had died and they were all mourning over him. Morgan almost rammed the door and yelled at it. Suddenly it opened and someone pulled her quickly in.  
>'Are you mad!' someone hissed. Morgan looked with teary eyes and blinked a couple times.<br>'O, girl, come here,' Red Arrow wrapped his arms around her and Morgan began crying again. Without saying a word he guided her to the elevator and brought her up. They stopped on the highest floor, and Red Arrow told her to wait in the hallway. Morgan sat down against the wall, closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. Her hands were shaking.  
>'Morgan,' she heard a deep voice and a hand touched her shoulder. As she opened her eyes she saw Batman knelt down beside her.<br>'Bruce,' Morgan said with a high voice and threw her arms around him. She did not care if he wanted it or not. She just needed a shoulder to cry on. To her surprise Batman did not protest against it, he just laid an arm around her and said nothing for a moment. Than he gently pushed her off and looked at her.  
>'I have to see him,' she said before he could even open his mouth.<br>'He's not here,' he said calm.  
>'I have to see him!' Morgan said and felt a new wave of tears coming up.<br>'Bats-' Red Arrow tried, but with just the sign of raising his hand Batman told him to shut up.  
>'You can't, he's in the Head Quarter in space,' new tears ran over her cheek, 'We are taking good care of him.'<br>'No, please,' Morgan cried, 'Please let me go to him!'  
>'I cannot allow that,' Batman said and stood up again.<br>'Please,' Morgan jumped up and felt a bit dizzy. She staggered and found her balance against the wall.  
>'Let the girl go,' a female voice suddenly said behind Batman. Morgan blinked and saw Hawkgirl coming up. Batman sighed.<br>'No, she cannot go there,' he said again.  
>'Come on, Bats,' Red Arrow said. Batman looked at them.<br>'No, it's forbidden,' Batman said firm.  
>'God,' Hawkgirl cried out, 'let the girl go to him! He needs her! You know how much he missed her, she will be the very first thing he will be asking for when he wakes up!'<br>'Besides, if everyone's ok with it, why not!' Red Arrow said shrugging. Batman looked at Morgan.  
>'Please,' she whispered, 'it's the only thing I'll ever ask of you.'<br>'Only if everyone agrees,' Batman sighed.

Clearly not everyone agreed on it. But when Hawkgirl dared them to tell that to Morgan's teary face, they changed their minds. Some of them were angry about it, but they still agreed. Morgan promised to only go where they told her to go. She would not explore or look around and neither would she ever tell anyone about it. This worked for the heroes, since now they could just put her in the hospital. Morgan asked Hawkgirl why she went through so much trouble, just to get her to their secret HQ. Hawkgirl has simply said that she knew how it was like to lose the one you loved with everything you were. And so it was settled. Within three hours Morgan walked into the HQ as the very first 'normal person', but she could not care less. Red Arrow quickly led her to the hospital and left her alone. Morgan could felt she was shaking all over as she walked into the room. It was a large white room, with one big window and no decoration. There were two chairs and a small table, a cabinet next to the bed and chair next to it. Superman stood by before the bed. Morgan walked to him and only when she stood beside him, he looked at her. She could see he had been crying too. Morgan hugged Superman. There was no need in talking. Morgan looked at Conner. His face was pale and a machine next to his bed controlled his breathing. He was covered up to his waist with a white blanket. His chest was covered by bandages. His face, arms and the small part of chest which was visible were left with scars. Conner only moved with the sound of the machine. Morgan had only once seen this before. Her father, her real father, had laid like this years ago, when his tan had been bombed. He had been a soldier, and Morgan had always been proud about that. But after three months spending in a coma, her father had died. For a moment Superman laid his hand on her shoulder, than he left.  
>'O, Conner,' Morgan whispered, as if she was afraid that she would kill him if she would talk to loud. She took the chair and sat down next to him. Carefully she took his hand and kissed it. She could not believe it. Gently she stroke his hair and laid her hand on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat, still strong. Somehow this was comforting for her, even though she did not know why. Morgan sat back, still holding Conner's hand, and looked through the window. The only thing she saw was darkness and stars. It was beautiful.<p> 


	12. Chapter 11: The Lost & the New Treasure

**Chapter 11; The Lost and the New Treasure**

Morgan opened her eyes and sighed. She was still so tired. She looked at Conner and saw he was still in the same position. When she moved, Morgan felt a fleece plaid had been laid on her and she smiled. As she stretched she saw a tray standing on the cabinet next to Conner's bed. On the tray stood a plate, covered by a lid. A small note beside it said: _Try to eat something. Love, Clark._ Morgan smiled, but still left the food untouched. She stood up, walked a bit through the room and then walked into the bathroom. Conner's room had a bathroom, straight across the bed. It was small and simple. But it was good enough for Morgan. She returned to the room and sat down next to Conner. She took his hand and for a first time in many years she began praying. She would do anything to save Conner, anything!  
>'Hi, can I come in?' Morgan looked around and nodded at Red Arrow. He softly walked into the room, took a chair and sat down beside Morgan.<br>'Tea?' he asked and gave her a mug.  
>'Thanks,' she said and took a sip. She barely really tasted the tea and placed it on the cabinet.<br>'How is he?' Red Arrow asked after a short silence.  
>'I don't know,' Morgan whispered, 'I really don't know.'<p>

Days passed by. Days turned into weeks and even they passed by. Morgan had lost all sense of time. The only that still mattered to her was Conner. His wounds slowly healed, except for the big 'S' on his chest. It was burned in his flesh by the Kryptonite and would probably never leave again. Morgan indeed never left the room, just as she promised. But after soon several members felt pity for her and would walk around with her. Just so she would not be sad all the time and she could think about other things. Still, Morgan never left Conner in her head. Nevertheless she was very grateful for it. Red Arrow was he one who kept her company most of the time. The others had to continue protecting the earth. Besides that, they also helped rebuilding the planet where there had been a war. Morgan refused to give up the small spark of hope the has, even though she thought about her father more and more.

'Hey Flash,' Morgan said when she was walking around with Flash, 'How long has Conner been in, you know, this coma?'  
>'How long,' Flash started thinking, 'I believe around six weeks now.'<br>'Six weeks! What date is it?' Morgan was a bit shocked by it.  
>'Today, well, today's Thursday the nineteenth of April,' he said and stopped. They stood before Conner's door. Morgan smirked.<br>'What?' he asked curious.  
>'Nothing,' Morgan said and opened the door, 'I turned eighteen two weeks ago.'<p>

Morgan walked to the bed and sighed. Six weeks. How long was this going to last? She loved Conner with all her heart, but she missed Martha, Jonathan and Lois! Lois, she would be pregnant six months by now. The thought that Conner would not wake up occurred more and more in her mind, even though Morgan hated the thought. Tears came in her eyes. How long was she going to stand this? How long was he going to last it? They said people in a coma can still hear you, but why did he not let her know he could hear her! She knew it was not possible. But she needed it, she needed proof. She needed him. Morgan was so tired. Tired of life. Tired of waiting. Tired of hoping. Why not just pull the plug, on both of them? Morgan wiped a tear from her cheek and walked to the bed. She should not think like that. She should hold on to the small piece of hope she still had. The fact that Conner was still breathing and that his heart was still beating, were good sings! His heart, Morgan wanted to hear it again. She walked to the other side of the bed and doubted for a moment. Who cared anyway, she thought and climbed in bed next to him. She crawled under the blankets and pulled them up to her neck. She laid herself close to Conner. Her left hand on his heart, feeling his steady heartbeat. Her left leg she laid on his left leg, like she always did. It felt good, lying so close to him. Morgan laid her head next to her hand and closed her eyes. She would sleep, just like him. And would only wake up, when he would wake up. Not earlier.

Conner suddenly felt a soft tingle in his body. Especially his left side. Most of the time it had been just one of his hands. Sometimes his face or an arm. But now, his entire left side was tingling. As he slowly inhaled, he recognized the smell. It was her. Morgan. He remembered her. Hid body, though he was barely aware of it, remembered her. Recognized her. He could feel it when someone touched him, but it was as from a distance and only very soft. As if they were flies, landing on his skin. But when she, when Morgan, touched him, his body tingled. He was aware of her. She was the only connection with the world. But now she laid down, otherwise she could not touch his entire body. Something must have happened to her! But what? Conner had screamed to her, yelled, kicked, roared. Everything. But nothing worked. She could not hear him and neither did he ever hear her. He could only feel her, whenever she touched him. Now, he felt the urge in him, more than ever, to stand up. He needed her! But he had been caught in this for what seemed like for ever. He did not know where he was. It felt like he was without gravity, but it also felt heavy like syrup. Several times he had tried to get out. But it did not work. It only tired him more and darkened his future. Now he had to try again. He had to get out! He had to, for Morgan. There had been this small light above him, which he could not reach. Conner began kicking and tried to swim. He went on and on. Getting to tired his entire body shook. But he went on. He was not going to give up! Slowly, like a snail he went up. Whenever he wanted to stop, the syrup pulled him down. So he kept going. On and on. Up, climbing higher and higher. Till finally, he had almost reached it.

Morgan opened her eyes with a shock. She felt the chest of Conner rise way higher than before. And she clearly heard him inhale. Than he exhaled. Morgan rose up and looked at him. Tears filled her eyes as she looked in the eyes of Conner. He was breathing heavily and looked at her. Morgan wanted to tell him a thousand things, but she could not get the sound out. She just laid her head back on his chest and cried. His heartbeat was faster and stronger. Tears of joy made his bandages wet. With all the energy Conner had left he raised his hand and laid it down on her bed. His hand tingled, and he loved it. He was back.  
>'I love you,' Morgan cried and kissed him. A tingle spread from his lips around his face, into his head. As if she was warming him up after a thousand years of winter. Slowly he became more aware of his body and the space around him as he kissed her back.<br>'I love you too,' he whispered. His voice as raw and stingy, but it was one the best sounds Morgan had ever heard. Conner lifted his hand and gently stroke her face. Everything would be alright, they both knew. Everything would be just fine.

'He what?' Morgan said surprised. After Conner awoke from his coma, there had been several tests to see if he was alright. Morgan sat beside Conner's bed, holding his hand. Now that he was awake she felt vivid again. He was just fine, but there was only one thing different.  
>'He has no more superpowers,' Batman repeated, 'It's because of all the Kryptonite. That would also explain why the scar on your chest won't leave.'<br>'Is this...' Conner stopped and cleared his throat, 'Is this for, for ever?'  
>'We don't know,' the dark voice replied honest. Morgan held Conner's hand even tighter. Conner just looked down. He did feel different, but he just thought that that some effect of the coma. But this, this was too much. Without his powers he was just Conner. Just Conner, no longer Superboy. What would Morgan think of him, now he was normal.<br>'It might be temporary, but we cannot tell for sure,' Batman continued.  
>'And now,' Morgan said, when no one spoke, 'Does he have to stay here?'<br>'No,' Batman said after thinking for a second, 'No, he can go home with you.'  
>'You hear that!' Morgan said cheerful, 'You're going home!'<br>'I'd love that,' Conner smiled at her. But Morgan saw that something was troubling him, or perhaps that was just something from the coma.

Morgan looked at Conner. Yesterday they had come home. Martha and Jonathan had both cried when they saw Conner walking towards them. Even though he went through his life as the son of Clark, they also saw him as their son. Conner had smiled and even got teary eyes. He was so surprised to see Lois. She was almost seven months pregnant now and had quite a belly! They had laughed and they had cried. But right now, Conner just stood before the window. Just looking outside. He had not said a word more to her than 'good morning'. They had woken up around nine o'clock, but it was almost twelve o'clock now and he had not spoken to her. Morgan was worried about him. He was so different. Like he was ashamed of something, of himself. Morgan walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, standing behind him. Conner did not move. Morgan softly stroke his chest.  
>'What's wrong, sweety?' she whispered.<br>'Nothing,' he said, but still did not move.  
>'Please, don't lie,' Morgan said, still no response. She loosened her grip a bit and walked to his front. She tried to make eye contact, but he just looked over her head. She could see his eyes were read.<br>'Conner, what's wrong?' she said again. She could see something snapped inside of him.  
>'What's wrong? I am 'what's' wrong!' he said loud, 'I'm completely messed up. Nothing more than an empty, shallow clone.'<br>'Don't say that,' Morgan said shocked, he looked at her. A tear rolled over his cheek. He bent his head and bit his lip. Morgan stood on her toes and kissed his cheeks. Both of them twice.  
>'You're perfect,' she whispered between the kisses, 'You're everything I ever need. You're the only thing I need. I love you, for who you are.'<br>'But who am I, now that I'm not Superboy?' Conner said soft.  
>'You're still Superboy,' she said, 'And to me, you'll always be Superboy. With or without your powers. And don't think that that changes anything between us, mister. I love you, for who you are, Conner. Not for your superpowers.'<br>'What if they don't return?' he glared at her.  
>'If they don't return, than they don't return. If they do return, then they return,' she simply said, 'It doesn't matter to me if you have superpowers or not. And neither does it for your friends, alright? And those who do have a problem with it, well…I will freeze breath them.'<br>'Really?' he asked with a small smirk.  
>'Really, really,' she whispered and kissed him. Conner kissed her back and pressed her closer to his body. He had missed her so much. She was the only thing he needed, and the only one that mattered. With or without his powers.<p>

'Good morning sleepy,' Morgan smiled when Conner opened is eyes. Still a bit fuzzy of the sleep Conner looked at her. Morgan slowly crawled upon him and sat up straight in bed. She looked at his scar and gently laid her hand on it. She felt sorry for him about it, but would not show it to him. Since Conner had lost his superpowers he needed just as much sleep as any normal person. Conner laid his hand of hers and she smiled at him. She laid her naked body on his and kissed him. Then she laid his hand on his chest and looked at him.  
>'So, what do you want to do today?' she smiled. Since there were no sudden calls, leavings or missions, they had all the time in the world to spend together. Morgan had quit her job. Actually she was fired, because she was gone so long. But she did not care much.<br>'Let's just do nothing for a day,' he said. They had already done so much! All those things which they would normally never do. Which they could not do when he was still Superboy. They never had that much time. And because Conner did not want to just leave Morgan somewhere, they usually staid home. But now, they already went to a movie, to a play, to some park, swimming, walking. All sorts of things. Today he just wanted to do nothing. Just sit in the garden, drink a bit, eat a bit. Suddenly a loud crack was heard and was quickly followed by the ticking noise of rain. Morgan shrieked when she heard the thunder, which made Conner laugh.  
>'That's not funny, alright!' she said.<br>'Of course it's not!' he said and wrapped her arms around her, 'Don't worry, Morgan, I'll protect you against the thunder.'  
>'Meany!' she yelled and tried to escape his grip.<p>

'Man it's raining!' Jonathan said during dinner.  
>'We know, dear,' Martha said calm.<br>'It's June! It's not supposed to rain!' Jonathan went on. Conner winked at Morgan, he had been talking about the rain since two days ago. Two days ago it began raining and it had not stopped since. It was not hard of much, just rain.  
>'We know, dear,' Martha said again, 'But at least the sun does not destroy all the crops.'<br>'True,' Jonathan said, 'Bloody rain is doing it.'

Morgan was running through the living room. Shrieking out loud. Conner was chasing her. Martha watched from the kitchen and shook her heads. Just like little children! Morgan stood on the other side of the small table, panting. Her eyes sparkled and her mouth was one big smile. Conner stood on the other side of the table. He reached his hand. Morgan shook her head. They were being silly, they both knew it. And they both enjoyed it. When Conner was dressing himself, Morgan took his shirt and did not want to return it. That was when the chase began. Even though Conner still did not have his superpowers back, he was still fitter and faster than Morgan. The phone rang and Martha answered it. Conner leaped forth and caught Morgan, who was not paying attention. He pulled her to him, but she lost balance and both fell on the floor. They were rolling over each other when Martha suddenly walked into the room.  
>'Stop it!' she said, 'Get your coats, we have to go.'<br>'Go? Go where?' Morgan asked.  
>'It's Lois, she's giving birth!' Martha said and walked outside to get Jonathan.<br>'O my God,' Morgan said and jumped up.

They arrived just to late. The baby was already born. Martha, Jonathan, Morgan and Conner walked as fast as they could. First they got lost and were completely wrong. A nurse found them and showed them the way. The Kent's had to wait for another half hour before they could go in, because the had to make Lois a bit descend. Probably Clark did not want to leave her, because he staid in. The four were getting more and more nervous. Was it a boy or a girl? What would they call the baby? Morgan wondered above all, would the baby also have Kryptonian powers? Just like his father and 'brother'. Lois was indeed a bit too early with giving birth to the baby, but not 'dramatically' early. The baby was born on the seventh of July, which was two weeks to early. Finally the nurse let the Kent's in. all four of them gasped when saw the proud mommy lying on the bed. The proud father welcomed them with a hug. Quickly they walked to the bed and stared at the little sleeping baby.  
>'What is it?' Jonathan asked wide eyed.<br>'It's a boy,' Clark said proud. Morgan softly stroked the cheek of the small human.  
>'He's beautiful,' she said, already in love with him, 'What's his name?'<br>'Bradley Samuel Jorrel Jonathan Kent,' Lois said while she handed little Bradley to Martha, 'Named after his three grandfathers.'  
>'I'm honored,' Jonathan said and took Bradley over from Martha. Jorrel was de adaption of Jor-El, the real father of Superman.<br>'Hey, little fellah,' Morgan said when Bradley laid down in her arms. He blinked at looked at her. Conner stood close behind her, with one hand on her shoulder. The other hand was grabbed by Bradley. Bradley held the finger of Conner, and would not let go.  
>'He likes you, big brother,' Morgan smiled at him. Conner looked a bit dazzled when she called him big brother, but smiled at the little man. Would this really be his little brother?<br>'You are his big brother, Conner,' Lois confirmed.  
>'Here, hold him,' Morgan said and turned around.<br>'O, no, Morgan, don't-' but before Conner could do anything Morgan gently laid the baby in his left arm. His right hand was still firmly held by Bradley.  
>'I'm his brother,' Conner gasped and laughed. Little Bradley smirked with him. Morgan kissed Conner on his cheek.<br>'One day, you'll be a great dad,' she whispered so soft, that only he could hear it.


	13. Chapter 12: Jealousy

**Chapter 12; Jealousy**

'Please, take him for a moment,' Lois said and handed Bradley to Morgan. Morgan walked outside as Lois continued her phone conversation. Bradley stared at her with his big blue eyes. He looked just like Clark and Conner. Big blue eyes, firm jaw line and black hair. Morgan wondered how the little guy would ever look even but a bit like his mother! Morgan sat down next to Conner and let Bradley nibble her pinky. Conner looked up from his book and smiled at his little brother. They could hear Lois yell at the phone. Since Clark would be gone a lot, being Superman and all, Lois wanted to spend as much time with her son as she could. Her father and mother had been very busy with their jobs and even though Lois was very proud at them, she wanted to be involved in the few years of childhood she had with her son. So, she had decided to quit her job and to live with the Kent's. Martha and Jonathan agreed with it of course, they loved a crowed house since they came from pretty big families themselves. Clark was not all to pleased with the thought, but agreed with it. He wanted that at least one of Bradley's parents would be around in his childhood. Lois had called her boss, Perry White, he was not pleased with it at all. He had been trying to change her mind for over half an hour already. Still, Lois refused to think it over, again. She had made up her mind. She was going to be a mother for the time being. When Bradley had become older, and perhaps her other children too, than she might start writing again. Lois did, however, promise Perry that every now and than she would write some article for the _Daily Planet_. But only for fun and only when she had time to do it.  
>'O, don't you just love him?' Morgan said. Conner laid his book down and took Bradley from her. he sat the little baby on his knees and looked serious at him.<br>'Ok, listen, little brother. You might be cute and all, but auntie Morgan is mine, got it?' he said, Morgan laughed.  
>'Auntie Morgan, that sounds horrible!' she said.<br>'Is your finger still on?' Clark asked while he landed. He smiled at Conner and stroke the hair of his son.  
>'Yes, why?' Morgan said a bit confused. Clark smiled.<br>'He has superpowers,' Clark looked so proud, but Morgan saw Conner's look darkening.  
>'Great,' she smiled at Clark, 'Wait, how do you even know that? I thought Kryptonian babies had no powers at all.'<br>'Bruce ran some DNA tests,' Clark simply replied.  
>'I see,' Morgan said and shrugged, who cared. Conner just looked at Bradley, while he tried to grab Conner's hair.<br>'Who's on the phone?' Clark asked when he heard Lois.  
>'Perry,' Morgan said.<br>'She really is quitting, isn't she?'Clark immediately walked into the house. Conner handed Bradley back to Morgan. He did not look at her and returned to his book.  
>'Conner,' Morgan reached over and touched his knee. He did not answer. Morgan sighed and walked into the house. She could hear Lois yell at the phone, while Clark was giving her some hints. Morgan walked up the stairs, to the attic and laid down on bed. She laid Bradley on top of her. The little boy looked around, his wide blue eyes examining the bed. Morgan laughed, he could be so funny.<p>

'So, that's how we did it,' Dick concluded his story. They were sitting outside and were having dinner. Dick, Wally and Kaldur had showed up, since they began to miss Conner. Martha had invited them over to eat with them. Wally had been the first one to accept it, of course. Conner had been glad to see his friends again, but when they began talking about their missions he became quiet and just ate his dinner. Morgan was still gasping a bit. Dick laughed when he saw her face.  
>'Sorry, I lost it when you told about all those high-tech things,' Morgan said and pinched some lasagna at her fork.<br>'So did we,' Kaldur said, teasing Dick a bit, 'We just smile and nod.'  
>'You should try it too,' Wally said, with his mouth full, 'It would look good on you.'<br>'Yeah, well so would my fist in your face,' Conner snapped at him.  
>'Conner,' Morgan looked a bit surprised at him. Conner did not look at any of them and just ate on.<br>'So,' Kaldur said to change the subject, 'I heard you went on a family picnic?'  
>'Yes! Let me show you the picture,' before Martha could tell Morgan not too, she jumped up and ran inside the house. Grabbing the largest picture frame and ran outside. She carefully handed it to Kaldur.<br>'Nice,' Dick said, while he looked at it. The Kent's had been on a 'family' picnic. Just the seven of them. They had had a wonderful time and Morgan insisted on a photo, she loved photo's. A large part of the attic wall was filled with several photo's. On the picture everyone sat on a blue purple checkered blanket. Martha and Jonathan in the middle. Bradley in the arms of Lois, Lois in the arms of Clark and Clark sat next to his dad. Conner sat on the other side, besides Martha, and Morgan laid in his arms. They were all smiling and it was a lovely summer's day. There were some mountains behind them and a large tree near them. Bradley just raised his arms and his face was one big smile.  
>'Real pretty,' Kaldur said and gave the picture back to Morgan. She smiled friendly and gently laid it down at the end of the table.<br>'Yeah, she is,' Wally winked. Suddenly Conner jumped up and smashed his fist on the table. Morgan shrieked and looked at him with wide eyes.  
>'Stop flirting with my girl!' he yelled.<br>'Dude, I'm sorry!' Wally yelled.  
>'I wish you were,' Conner groaned back.<br>'Conner, please,' Morgan said and laid her hand against his back. He just looked at her. His look was so dark, it almost scared her too much. Conner looked back at Wally. Then he suddenly turned and walked away, back into the house.  
>'What a baby,' Wally sighed. Morgan jumped up.<br>'Shut up, Walster, for once!' and she ran after Conner.

Conner ran into his room and threw the door back. Fucking Wally, he thought. Wally had always been flirting with, well actually anything that had boobs and was female. Conner thought that that was annoying, but had learned to deal with it. But that Wally was still flirting with Morgan, that was just too much! Conner grabbed his iron pipe, it was all dusty. No wonder, it had laid in that corner for quite a while now! But now, Conner just needed it. He grabbed both edges and pushed. Then he gasped. He did it. He just freaking did it! In his hands, Conner held a bend iron pipe. He did it. It was back. He was back. He could feel it tingle up his body, his superpowers. He smiled and looked at his arms, where the tingle was moving around.  
>'Conner,' Morgan said and took a deep breath, 'Are you alright?' she asked when she saw him standing, looking at his hands with that old pipe in his hands. He looked up and smirked. His eyes were sparkling. Did she miss something?<br>'Never been better,' he said and stretched the pipe again. Morgan gasped.  
>'You…' she said and moved closer, 'You have them back, don't you?'<br>'I do,' Conner said and laid the pipe down. Morgan slowly walked to him and touched his arms. To her they did not feel different. But in his eyes she could see that he was 'back'. Since his powers had left him, Conner had been different. But now, he was back.  
>'Good for you,' she smiled and kissed him. Carefully he laid his arms around her hips. She could feel his heartbeat, is suddenly fastened.<br>'What's wrong?' she said. He looked at her, he looked worried.  
>'If I have my superpowers back, I have to leave again,' he whispered, and looked at her, 'I don't want to leave you.'<br>'But you can come back, whenever you have time,' she said. They would just get back to the old 'rhythm'.  
>'I don't want to leave you,' Conner said and laid his head against hers, 'I want to stay with you, like we are now.'<br>'Conner, we could not live like this for ever, anyway!' she said, 'We'd have to get a job sooner or later.'  
>'Do you want me, to be Superboy again?' he asked. Right now, he was so confused!<br>'I want,' Morgan thought and made up her mind, 'I want you to do what you think is best.'  
>'What do I think?' he asked himself, he really did not know. He needed her to tell him. But did she know?<br>'I don't know,' she said honest, 'I know, that you love being here, with me. And I love spending so much time with you. But, I've also seen the way you look at Bradley, Con. And I saw the look when I walked in. You love being Superboy.'  
>'I guess,' he said, but what he mend was: <em>you're absolutely right<em>.  
>'Now, I don't want to tell you what you should do,' she said and stroke his hair, 'So, you just think about it. I won't say a thing to anyone. And when you made up your mind, you tell me. Deal?'<br>'Deal,' he smiled at her, 'But I swear, if Wally starts flirting with you again. I will freeze breath him to death!'  
>'You do that,' Morgan laughed. Conner stroke her hair and kissed her.<br>'What would I do without he,' he said.  
>'Ask Martha all these things,' she smiled.<p>

Conner sat on the roof. It was night. The stars shone bright and the moon was almost completely full. He needed less sleep again and had some extra time to think now. He was really doubting. He loved being with the Justice League and being Superboy, all though he did not show that a lot. But they knew. On the other hand, he loved spending so much time with Morgan. He could try to combine the two, but he knew that that would not work. Just like it had been before. All thought, it seemed like Morgan would deal with it. For him. But would he be able to combine them, again? He probably had to. That way, he could loose is energy and so in Superboy and have some rest and peace with Morgan. He needed the movement, his body was almost screaming for it! But his mind, his heart, they needed Morgan. Could he not just choose for his heart and his mind? He could work for Jonathan and loose his energy in that. Or perhaps, make his own gym. Somewhere high up in some mountain probably, but still. Conner knew that that would not work. Everything he would put on the TV he would see his friends. He would see the people who needed him. First he tried to live with it, because he could not do anything. But now, he did not want to help them. Or was he wrong about that? Was it terribly selfish of him to think about himself like that, or not? Besides, when Bradley would be old enough he could be the next Superboy, right? He had no clue. Morgan was right, he just had to give it some time and think about not. He really had to think about, big time! Morgan had been right about Bradley, he had been jealous. Silly, he knew, but still. It mend something, did it not? Or did it perhaps mend too much? His thoughts were driving him crazy. Like this he would not find a conclusion until he was eighty!  
>Slowly Conner entered his room again and flew to the bed. He tried not to lift the blankets to much as he crawled under it. He laid his arm around Morgan and she crawled up against him again. She laid her head on his chest and sighed.<br>'There you are,' she sighed and laid her arm around his chest. He smiled and kissed her head.  
>'Never leaving you,' he whispered back, 'Never.'<p> 


	14. Chapter 13: I've Made My Decision

**Chapter 13; I've Made My Decision**

'Ready?' Morgan looked once more through the camera, pushed the button and ran back to the group. She quickly posed between Conner and Dick, smiled and _click_, the photo was made. Morgan wanted to go picnicking again and it was Conner who suggested to go picnicking with Dick, Kaldur and Wally. Morgan loved the idea and quickly texted them. It was a warm day at the beginning of September and they were having so much fun, Morgan almost forgot to make a picture. She had made plenty, but she wanted one with the whole group. At first she just wanted to make on of the boys, but they said that she had to be on it two. Morgan took the camera and looked at the picture. She could only smile. She looked so small between all the long guys! She stood in the middle, Conner's arm around her waist, Dick's arm on her shoulder. Kaldur stood next to Dick and smiled friendly, like he always did. Photo's were not really his thing. Wally stood beside Conner, winking and making the peace sign.  
>'I love it,' she said and showed it to the others.<br>'Feeling the 'aster'?' Dick laughed, poking Wally.  
>'All I want is peace love and ice-cream,' Wally said serious.<br>'But most of them ice-cream,' Kaldur said. They laughed. It was true, Wally never stopped eating. Most of the time ice-cream.  
>'Hey, stop that!' Wally said when Conner strangled him under his arm.<br>'Nah,' Conner said and pushed him on the ground. Wally looked a bit dazzled. His look was so funny, Morgan could not stop laughing.

A few hours later they parted. Conner and Morgan going north, while Dick, Kaldur and Wally went west. They had permission from Batman to go to the picnic, but had to return that same day to the HQ. Morgan sat with her knees pulled up on the passengers seat, singing with the radio. She looked at Conner and he was just smiling. Morgan tried to sing a duet, with herself. She always tried, because she was sure that one day she would pull the trick! But now she failed, big time. Still, who cared! Morgan gently ran her hand through his hair and smiled. He looked at her stroke her leg with his hand. Usually Morgan would freak out right now, Conner not watching the road. But right now, she just stared into his fierce blue eyes. She had the idea that time stood still, and only they mattered, nothing else. Slowly Conner turned back and Morgan saw his muscles yoke as he cursed. Morgan looked and saw another car coming their way. Both Conner and the other driver tried to break, but both of them were riding too fast. Morgan felt her body cramp up and braced herself. It all happened so fast. Their car, actually Clark's red Chevy, turned to its right side. Conner tried to break and pushed through the floor of the car, stopping it with his feet. The other driver could not stop and crashed against their car. The crash was so hard Morgan hit her head to the dashboard. A fierce pain spread through her head. By the speed of the car, the other car flew over theirs and landed on its roof besides Morgan.  
>'Are you alright?' Conner asked. Morgan did not answer. She just looked at the car, lying on up side down. The people inside it did not move. Conner touched her arm.<br>'Morgan,' he said. Now she turned around. Blood was seeping from her forehead. Morgan nodded, she was fine. Conner quickly got out the car and helped Morgan getting out too. She was going into shock. He told her to stand aside as he would check on the other vehicle. But with one look through the smashed windows Conner knew enough. Dead. Morgan saw him standing up again and he looked at her. Her breathing was still fastening and she felt like she was having a panic attack. Her head felt dizzy and Conner ran to her. Before she could fall on the ground, Conner took her in his arms. He gently sat down on the ground and stroke her arm to calm her down. Morgan was trying real hard not hyperventilate, but it was not really working so far. She just looked up to the sky and tried to inhale deep and slow.  
>'Calm down,' Conner hushed again. With shaking hands Morgan reached for her phone and handed it too him.<br>'Police,' she simply said and tried to breath through her nose. She looked at Conner while he called the police and the ambulance. Her nose was pretty small in compared with the rest of her face. Most of the time she breathed through her mouth, leaving it open just a little bit, but now she really had to breath through her nose.  
>'You ok?' Conner asked, when Morgan was breathing calmly again.<br>'Yes,' she said and stroke his hand. She still laid in his arms, and to be honest did not want to get up. Conner smiled and looked at her forehead.  
>'How does your head feel?' he asked.<br>'Like hell,' she admitted. He smiled at her and carefully stroke through her hair.

'Do you know what date it is today?' the tall dark paramedic asked Morgan. When the ambulance arrived, he had gone straight to Morgan and took care of her. Cleaning and stitching the wound.  
>'The ninth of September,' Morgan said as a new bag of ice was pressed against her head, it ached, 'Fucking hell, that hurts.'<br>'Do you feel any nausea? Or a bit dizzy?' he asked with a smile.  
>'No,' she said honest, 'It just hurts. That's all.'<br>'You're very lucky,' he said and felt her pulse once more. Morgan looked over to Conner who was talking to the cops.  
>'I know,' she said and smiled at the paramedic. It was a nice man.<br>'Alright,' he said and backed off a bit, 'Your boyfriend will have to wake you tonight every hour to ask you a couple of questions, just to be sure. Try to take it easy the couple next days, and if you don't trust it just go to a hospital.'  
>'Thank you,' Morgan said and shook the hand of the paramedic. Conner walked up to her.<br>'You can keep that,' the paramedic smiled when Morgan reached the ice bag to him.  
>'Geez, thanks,' Morgan smiled. Conner kissed her and looked at her, his eyes were worried.<br>'Are you alright?' he asked, again.  
>'Just fine,' she smiled, 'you have to wake me tonight every hour, isn't that great!'<br>'For sure,' Conner smiled. Morgan saw he was looking at the cops.  
>'What did you tell them?'<br>'The truth,' he said and looked at Morgan, 'I have to go back to JL, Morgan, I have to.'  
>'I understand,' Morgan smiled, she had already expected that.<br>'I could have saved these people,' he said and sat down next to her. Morgan turned his chin to her face.  
>'Conner, you cannot safe everyone,' she said, pronouncing every word sharp and clear, 'You cannot, alright? You will loose other people in the future too, alright? This is not your fault.'<br>'I know, its just-'  
>'No,' Morgan interrupted him, 'What happened today, happened. It was an accident, no one could have prevented it. It just happened.'<br>'Alright,' Conner said and nodded. He would have to except this. But she was right. Sometimes people died. Some people just could not be saved. Not by him, not by Batman, not my Superman. Sometimes, fate had decided that it should just be like that. And no one could change that.  
>'Will there be any trial?' Morgan asked. Conner shook his head.<br>'No, they were the ones who rode to fast and on the wrong side of the way,' he looked at the wreck.  
>'See, an accident,' Morgan said again. Conner smiled, laid his arm around her and kissed her head.<p>

'You wanted to see me?' Bruce said as he sat down by the kitchen table. Morgan sat next to Conner and held his hand. Conner cleared his throat.  
>'I have my powers back,' he said, 'And I want to come back to the JL.'<br>'That's great,' Bruce said in his Batman coolness, 'You're more than welcome, Superboy.'  
>'Yeah, about that name,' Conner said, 'D'you think we can ever change that? With Bradley and, you know, I'm almost twenty-one.'<br>'Someday, perhaps,' Bruce smirked and sipped his coffee.  
>'Alright,' Conner said and smiled. He was back.<p>

'O my God, it's Superboy!' Morgan could hear several people gasp on the television. She smiled. People were so happy to see him in action again. Superboy was flying around some big robot. Trying to distract it. Morgan looked down and made strange faces to Bradley. He laughed and swung his arms around. Lois had not really given up writing. Most of the time she sat behind her laptop on her room, writing some article. But at least she was home. Morgan lifted Bradley up and swung him around, running through the room.  
>'O, do be careful!' Martha said with a worried look. Bradley was crying out from laughter.<br>'Nah,' Morgan sat and dropped herself on the couch, next to Jonathan, 'really not so much fun as being reckless, right!'  
>'I'll get it,' Martha sighed when the doorbell rang and walked to the door. Morgan heard a few voices, than Martha came back into the room. She looked worried. Two police officers followed her. Morgan sat up straight. Jonathan laid his newspaper down.<br>'Have seat, gentlemen,' Martha said.  
>'Thank you,' the tallest with black hair said. They sat down in the other couch and looked at Morgan. Morgan got a bit nervous. She had never liked cops and probably never would.<br>'Would you like some coffee?' Martha offered.  
>'No, thank you ma'am,' the blond one said. They were both build like quarterbacks. Short hair, strong eyes.<br>'Morgan O'Sullivan?' the black haired asked.  
>'Yes,' Morgan thought that it sounded strange that her last name was still 'O'Sullivan'. She had been with the Kent's for so long.<br>'We have sad news for you, miss,' the tallest one continued, 'You're mother has passed away, last week. We had some trouble finding you.'  
>'Impossible,' Morgan said with a small smile, 'My mother died eleven years ago, when I was seven.'<br>'Abigaël Tremblay-O'Sullivan?' the blond asked and handed Morgan a photo. The woman in the picture looked just like her mother. Freckled face, short brown hair, scar on her left cheek, tattoo in her neck. It was her mother.  
>'Yes, but…' Morgan returned the photo, 'This is not possible.'<br>'Are you sure your mother passed away when you were seven?' the blond asked.  
>'Of course I'm sure!' what a stupid question, Morgan thought.<br>'I'm sorry, miss, but here it says that you were in a foster family, the Moore family, when you were seven,' the black said, reading a list.  
>'True,' Morgan said, 'but then I still got to visit my mom every now and then.'<br>'Were you there when she died?' the blond asked.  
>'I was,' she said and swallowed. The worst seven hours of her live.<br>'Could you please tell us what happened?' the blond asked. Morgan hated the fact that she had to remember the one thing she had tried to forget. But she nodded.  
>'I went to visit my mom, somewhere in March. And, uhm, when I got of the bus and walked to her small house…Abigaël, I mean, my mom, was having a fight with some man, probably her new boyfriend, I don't know. They were screaming something about drugs and so. I didn't really care, and just went to my room,' she stopped for a moment.<br>'Take your time,' the blond encouraged her. Morgan felt her hands shake and her voice shiver, while she inhaled and exhaled.  
>'My mother was telling the guy it was his fault and there was nothing she could do. While the guy told her it was her fault and that she had to fix it.'<br>'Did your mother use drugs?' the blond asked. Morgan rolled her eyes and laughed sarcastic.  
>'Isn't that in your file? My mom was a junky and a whore,' it was true, Abigaël had been to drugs since she was fifteen. To pay all the bills she began to sell her body. When she married Morgan's father, she did not need the drugs or the sex with other men. But Morgan's father had been gone a lot, and Abigaël was still an addict.<br>'Continue,' the blond said, a bit amazed by Morgan.  
>'Right,' she cleared her throat and went back in her memory, 'While, I mean, because they were yelling on and on, I wanted to close my window and just read, you know. But when I took the window, I saw the guy pointing his gun at my mother. I yelled, but she could not hear me. So I ran downstairs. My mother tried to run away from him when I got in the garden, but he shot her. Three times.'<br>'Do you know with which gun?' the blond asked.  
>'Uhm,' Morgan thought, there had been a time when she knew the entire report by heart, 'I believe it was a Mamba Pistol. 9X19 mm.'<br>'Continue,' the black said again.  
>'I yelled at the guy and he just left. I was afraid he would shoot my mom in the head, but he didn't. he just left her there,' Morgan took several breaths, 'Our old neighbor called the ambulance and we went to the hospital. They tried for several hours to, you know, fix her. But they lost her.'<br>'Which hospital?' the blond asked.  
>'The Main Gotham Hospital,' Morgan said, seeing flashed of that day passing her by, 'The one that was first blown up by Joker.'<br>'Strange,' the black said and scratched his hair, 'The story you just told us, is the same here. Only without you.'  
>'I don't get it,' Morgan said while a tear fell down her cheek, 'I was there, several doctors were there. Our neighbor can tell you the story, I told the police. Everyone.'<br>'We'll get to the bottom of this,' the blond assured her and stood up. Morgan shook the hands of the cops and walked them to the door. Then, without saying a word, she ran upstairs.

'I'm home!' Conner yelled. Wolf immediately jumped up against him. Martha welcomed him with a kiss and he sat down at the table. He looked around after they had prayed. Where was Morgan? He looked at Martha and asked. Martha sighed and told him about the cops and their story. They had not seen Morgan since then. Conner quickly finished his dinner and ran upstairs.


	15. Chapter 14: My Love My Love My Everythin

**Chapter 14; My Life, My Love, My Everything**

'Morgan?' Conner said soft as he walked into their room. The only sound was the tapping rain on the window. It was getting dark sooner, but with the curtains for the window it was even darker. Conner saw Morgan lying on bed. Quickly he kicked of his boots. Morgan did not move nor said a thing. Gently he laid himself close to Morgan. He laid his hand on her hip and kissed her head.  
>'How are you?' he whispered. Even though he could already guess the answer. Now Morgan turned around. Her eyes were still red from her tears. She laid her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Conner lifted his head a bit, so she could crawl under it and he took her close in his arms.<br>'She's not my mom,' she whispered, 'She's not.'  
>'How do you know that?' they kept whispering to each other, as if they were afraid to awaken something.<br>'I just know,' she said, 'My mom died eleven years ago.'  
>'Than who is that woman?' Morgan sighed and sniffed.<br>'I don't know,' she said.  
>'Hey, it'll be just fine,' Conner hushed her, 'We'll figure this out, alright?'<br>'Alright,' she said.  
>'Hey, look at me,' Conner backed off a bit and looked deep in her eyes, 'We will solve this, got it?'<br>'Got it,' Morgan said and took a deep breath. Conner smiled and kissed. Then he took her back in his embrace and did not let go of her until she slept.

'Are you sure, miss O'Sullivan?' the detective asked again. Morgan and Conner stood before a large door. Morgan wanted to see the body with her own eyes. That way she could tell if it really was her mother of not. The police agreed with the idea, but the one they had send was a bit of a sissy. He had asked Morgan several times now if she was sure to see a dead body. Morgan had seen several dead bodies. She had seen her own mother die. Morgan began thinking that it was the man who could not stand dead bodies. She almost wanted to yell at the man right now for asking her the same freaking question _again_! But she controlled herself and just nodded.  
>'Alright,' the man said and opened the door. He walked to the door with number 4526 on it. He looked at Morgan, but did not dare to ask her again. Her boyfriend was scary. He opened the door, pulled out the draw and murmured something that sounded like 'I'll give you a moment'. The male nurse rolled with his eyes and lifted the blanket up. Showing only the face. Morgan let go of Conner's hand and stepped closer. She took a deep breath and examined the face. Freckles. Short brown hair. Scar on her left cheek. Flower tattoo with Morgan's name in it<br>'Could you…' Morgan did not finish her sentence, but the male nurse understood and lowered the blanket a bit more. Morgan had seen her mother naked more than once. When she was high, she liked to take of her clothes and run around the house.  
>'Thanks,' she whispered and went on. Several other tattoos were visible, Morgan knew every one of them. It all seemed right. Every tattoo, every scar, everything. Suddenly a thought flashed through her eyes. Aunt Moira! But could it be? Nah. But she to know. She had to know, fur sure.<br>'Could you open her eyes, please?' Morgan asked. The nurse looked a bit confused by her question, but gently opened both eyes.  
>'I knew it,' Morgan smiled and looked at the nurse, 'This is my aunt, Moira. She looked just like my mom, but her eyes are green. My mother's eyes are brown.'<br>'Are you sure?' the man asked.  
>'One hundred percent,' Morgan said and as straightened her back she looked at Conner, 'I knew it wasn't Abigaël.'<br>'I'll get the cop,' he smirked.  
>'Why would she do that?' the nurse asked, looking at Moira.<br>'I don't know,' Morgan said, 'I really don't know.'

'Are fucking serious?' Roy said gasping. Conner just told them the story about what happened with the body who everybody thought was Abigaël.  
>'I mean it,' he said as he threw his towel into the laundry basket. They had just been on a mission and after that they always took a shower and talked a bit. Dick was shaking his head.<br>'Some people…' Dick sighed.  
>'Ah, I'm just glad everything worked out,' Conner said as he put on his boxer.<br>'I'm guessing you don't want to have a drink with us?' Wally said, while he noticed how quickly Conner was putting his cloths on.  
>'Sorry, guys, some other time,' he smiled. Wally pouted.<br>'Come on guys,' Kaldur sighed, 'Let him have some fun.'  
>'Some fun? Some fun!' Wally said dramatically, 'He just wants to sing a song!'<br>'Please don't,' Conner sighed. But it was too late. Wally jumped up a bench and started singing.  
>'I've just had sex! And it felt, so good! Felt so good! A woman let me put my penis inside of her!'*<br>'Shut up,' Roy said and pushed him of the bench, 'I'm never getting that song out of my head!'  
>'I'll call it 'Superboy's Confession',' Wally giggled.<br>'Shut up,' Conner said and gave him a small punch.  
>'So, having any plans tonight?' Dick asked.<br>'Home alone,' Conner said and smiled, 'Big plans.'  
>'Shall I sing again?' Wally said moving his eyebrows.<br>'Only if you want to die,' Conner threatened him. He quickly put something in his pocket and said goodbye.  
>'Did you see that?' Dick said.<br>'I think so,' Roy smiled.  
>'Don't get to wet!' Wally yelled and got a punch on his head from Roy, 'What? It's raining!'<p>

'I'm home,' Conner yelled and closed the door. He walked to the kitchen and drank a glass of water. Lois, Martha and Jonathan had gone to Lois's parents, since they also wanted to spend some time with their grandson. That meant for Morgan and Conner that they would be home alone for four days. This was the second day and since Conner was not sure when he had to go back to the Watch Tower he wanted to use every hour tonight. First they would go to a movie and than they would go to some restaurant. Conner realized Morgan had not answered him.  
>'Babe?' he yelled and stroke Wolf. He was such a nice dog. Even Bradley liked him.<br>'Coming,' he heard her say. She just talked, because she knew he would hear her. He smiled and drank the last bit of water. He took a deep breath and went through the night once more. It would be perfect. When Morgan hopped down the stairs, Conner gasped. She looked beautiful. Morgan wore a short light blue dress with long sleeves and a blue tight under it. She had several black bracelets around her left wrist and a simple locker around her neck. Her hair was, as usual, loose. She smiled at him and kissed him.  
>'Ready?' he asked.<br>'Ready when you are,' she smiled.

Conner did not tell Morgan where they were going, not even in the car. They drove for an hour and ended up in a city Morgan had never been before. Conner smiled, that was a good thing. They went to the movie. It was not really 'date' movie. Unless you call '_Termintator 7; Revenge of Cameron Connor'_ a romantic movie. Morgan was not really into 'chick' movies and wanted some guns and shooting. As long as the movie had a real story. Conner would go with anything right now, he was getting more and more nervous. Morgan did not notice, she just stared at the movie and more than once shrieked. And even though it was raining so hard Conner and Morgan were almost soaked to the bone when they reached the restaurant, Conner could not have wished for a better night. As Morgan was babbling on about the movie, Conner ate his Greek dish and just looked at her. He felt his heartbeat rising with every minute. The Greek restaurant was lovely. It had several statues and the walls were painted to make it look like you were in ancient Greece. Morgan loved it.  
>'Are you alright?' Morgan suddenly asked and looked at him.<br>'Just fine,' he smiled. Morgan accepted his answer and went on about some actor. She told him that his name was Alex Pettyfer, and he had been her favorite for many years. Even now that he was getting older and older and his hair was far from blond. She totally agreed with the Oscars he had won, only less with the ones he did not win. Conner made up his mind. It was now or never. He stood up en knelt down before Morgan. She gasped and looked at him while he reached in his pocket. Several other people looked at them too. Morgan's face became one smile, but she tried to hold herself together. He opened the little box and took her hand. In the small box was a small, silver ring. The ring had a small diamond on it in the shape of a rose. The ring itself was made out of one silver string. Decorated with Celtic 'lines' in white gold.  
>'Morgan,' Conner swallowed. Damn, this was harder than he had expected.<br>'Yes,' she said soft. He was fucking Superboy, he had to do this!  
>'Since the day I've met you, I knew you were different,' he said and just looked at her, nothing else mattered, 'You have taught me so much. About trust. Friendship. Love. Almost everything I thought I knew. You are the greatest thing that has even happened in my life, and I don't regret one day since we've met. I need you in my life, because you are my life. I love you, Morgan Jane Rebecca O'Sullivan, and without you I cannot live. Will you please marry me?'<br>'Yes, with all my heart, yes!' Morgan said within a gasp and Conner gently slit the ring on her finger. He stood up, taking her with him and kissed her. The other guests applauded and Morgan felt tears on her cheek. Conner lifted her in the air as he kissed her. He did it, he fucking did it! He had never been so proud at himself.  
>'Do you like it?' Conner asked when they sat down again. Morgan looked at her ring.<br>'It's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen,' she said, 'Don't you have one?'  
>'No,' he smiled.<br>'You should get one too!' she told him, 'Just a plain silver one, if you like.'  
>'Sure, why not,' he said and kissed her hand.<p>

After they had had a lovely dinner, the staff of the restaurant had given them a special dessert because of their engagement, Morgan and Conner had walked through town. Looking for a jeweler which was still open. Finally they found one. He just wanted to close up, but after Conner explained why he needed a ring, the kind man opened up again and even helped them finding a ring. When they bade the man goodnight, Conner wore a simple, firm, 'manly' silver ring on his finger. The only thing Morgan could look at, when they were riding back home, was her ring. She had never been much of a jewelry person, but this ring was breathtaking. Morgan looked at Conner and stroke through his hair. Just for one moment she thought about him living for ever and she dying one day. But that would be something for the future, not for now.

'We're home!' Lois sang through the house. Morgan and Conner looked at each other and stood up. They walked hand in hand to the hall and waited a moment so the other three put down their bags, Clark was already gone and Bradley was not carrying anything of course. Morgan and Conner just smiled and said hello. Bradley made a funny noise when he saw Conner and reached for him. Lois just placed him on the ground and let him crawl to Conner. Conner picked him up and took Morgan's hand again.  
>'Are you two alright?' Martha asked a bit doubting. The two of them just stood there.<br>'We want to tell you something,' Conner said.  
>'Alright, tell us,' Jonathan said, when they sat down at the kitchen table.<br>'Well uhm,' Conner was not sure how to tell this, so he just told them, 'I asked Morgan to marry me.'  
>'O my God,' Lois said after a short silence, 'Congratulations you guys!'<br>'Thank you,' Morgan said as she stood up to receive the hug from Lois. Quick after that Martha and Jonathan followed. They were so happy with the news. Lois loved the ring of Morgan and complimented Conner so many times it made him blush. Several times Morgan asked how their trip had been, but Lois only wanted to talk about them. How did Conner ask you? How did Morgan react to you? Did she cry? You did not have ring, Conner? And so she went on and on. Martha had to take a napkin and wipe her tears away, she was so happy. Lois actually wanted to go and plan the wedding right away, but Morgan and Conner just looked at each other and laughed. There was no rush with that.

'You're late, Superboy!' Batman snapped, 'Where have you been?'  
>'Where do you think?' Wally said when Conner walked into the meeting room.<br>'Do you want to explain yourself?' Batman said.  
>'Uhm yeah,' Conner said and raised his hands, 'I'm getting married!'<br>'O my God,' Artemis said, 'That's amazing, Superboy!'  
>'Way to go!' several other comments followed. Every member of the Justice League congratulated him and Conner even got a hug from several of them. Clark was so proud, tears welled up in his eyes. After all, Conner was his son.<p>

'Morgan! How are you!' Olivia ran up to Morgan and hugged her. Morgan now worked in the library. She was still friends with Olivia and Annie and several others, but was not allowed to return to the dinning café. She was ok with that. Working at the library was so much more fun, she thought.  
>'Great, how are you?'<br>'Good, good,' Olivia said and suddenly looked at Morgan's hand, 'What is that? Is that what I think it is? Morgan…'  
>'I'm getting married!' Olivia yelled with Morgan and hugged some more.<br>'So, when is the big day?' Olivia asked wide eyes, her ginger hair still jumping up and down.  
>'We're not sure yet, but there's no hurry,' Morgan smiled.<br>'O girl, I'm so happy for you!' Olivia hugged Morgan again.

* * *

><p><em>*) The song that Wally sings: <em>.com/watch?v=GilUhwIDdMc


	16. Chapter 15: Preparations & Rehearsals

**Chapter 15; Preparations & Rehearsals**

Morgan excused herself and walked to the alley. The bit her lip and walked a bit further so Martha, Lois and Olivia would not see her anymore. They were on their way to a large store with all kinds of wedding dresses, and they were having a wonderful time. Everything went so good! All the preparations, all of it! They had picked a date and already arranged several things. They would marry in cute white church in Smallville and they would have the party at the Kent's. Batman even gave Conner three days off, so they could go on a -mini- honeymoon to South-Africa. But now, Martha and Lois ran into some friend of theirs. Of course they started to talk about the upcoming wedding. Only the 'friend' mentioned things Morgan had not thought about. Her biggest question now was: who was going to give her away? She and Conner had already decided that first the pastor and the groom and his parents and his grandparents. Morgan had always wished for her father to give her away. And after he died and she went to all the foster families, Morgan never really thought about getting married. Bu now, who was going to give her away? She refused to just walk down to the aisle! Even though there was not really a reason for it, she just refused it. It was not the fact that her father was not there to give her away, which made Morgan cry, but more the fact that once again it was shown how 'alone' she was in this world without Conner!/  
>'Hey, a bride should not be crying,' suddenly a voice said. Morgan jumped up from her daydreaming and wiped her tears away.<br>'Who's there?' she said.  
>'Relax,' Red Arrow said and walked out of the shadow.<br>'Don't scare me like that,' she said and took a deep breath, 'And I'm not a bride yet.'  
>'What's wrong?' he asked and she told him the whole story. He just smiled and listened to her. Then he gave her the best advice, she could possibly think of. She loved the idea, of course she had to ask Conner about it. But he would agree, probably. Morgan thanked him and quickly went back to the three other girls as Red Arrow vanished in the shadows again.<p>

'Looks nice, don't you think?' the friendly woman of the store asked. Morgan walked the chancing room out in a long white dress. It had a wide A line and red flowers 'flourished' from the end up. They covered almost the entire dress, only the color got vaguer. Morgan looked at her self. Martha sat in a chair and Lois stood beside her.  
>'Too much, isn't it?' Lois said and Morgan nodded.<br>'Way too much,' she smiled, 'Trust me, I'm old school in these things!'  
>'Really? I think I can change that,' the woman said and walked away. When she returned Morgan could just gasp. She immediately pulled it on and cried. When she walked out the changing room Martha cried too and Lois bit her lip. This was the dress! This was her dress!<br>'I love it,' Morgan sighed.  
>'It was made for you,' Martha said.<br>'Accessories than?' and they continued.

At the end of the day Morgan had found her shoes, her veil, she had even already chosen a haircut! She had her accessories, which actually only was a small tiara. She would get a necklace from Martha and Morgan did not want anymore accessories. But most of all, Morgan had her dress. She was so happy about it she could not stop smiling and just wanted to put it on again! Conner had tried to convince her to show a photo of it, but she had refused. He would not see her in the dress or just the dress, until their wedding. Twenty-eighth of August. Their big day. Only four months from now. Suddenly something popped in her head.  
>'Conner,' she said, while they laid in bed.<br>'Hm,' he said, half sleeping.  
>'Do you know what he talked about lately? You know, walking down the aisle thing?'<br>'I told you, Jonathan can do that,' he sighed.  
>'No, John is your grandfather and he'll be walking with you,' Morgan said firmly, 'I think I found someone who could do it, walk me down the aisle, you know.'<br>'Who?' he asked and looked at her.  
>'Roy,' she said.<br>'Roy?' Conner could barely understand this, 'I thought you hated each other.'  
>'Well,' Morgan thought, 'I don't know. I don't hate him, that's for sure. But we actually get on pretty well, you know. We can talk about a lot and he's always there to help. He's a good friend, Con, just like Dick and so.'<br>'If that's what you want,' Conner said, he did not really cared who brought her as long as she just came to the aisle!  
>'Are you sure you're ok with it?' she asked.<br>'Morgan,' he said and looked at her, 'as long as you just come, I'll be just fine.'  
>'I love you,' she smiled and kissed him. They had thought about letting Dick bring Morgan down to the aisle, or Kaldur, but they were both the best man of Conner so that as not possible. And since Morgan wanted to enjoy her walk and not be on her guard, Wally was out of the question too. Morgan had some 'connections' with the Justice League, but most of them still through Conner so there was not really one person who she had come up by herself. Sure, she had some 'normal' friends too. But most of the men were already married or she was not close enough to let them walk down the aisle. Somehow, when Roy suggested to take someone from the JL to walk her down the aisle, Morgan just wanted it be him. And so it would be.<p>

'Ok people! Once more, from the beginning!' Annie yelled, she was the master of ceremonies of their wedding. They were practicing the walk to the aisle in the church, now all of them had time! The only thing was, no one was really paying attention. They were all goofing around. Annie sighed and massaged her head. Hopeless, she thought and sighed. When everyone stood back in their position she gave the signal and the music began.  
>'Alright, now Conner,' she said when the song was at the right part and slowly the pastor walked. A few seconds later Conner followed. Behind him were his parents and his grandparents and behind them were his best men. Conner was having a hard time to walk slow enough and tried to find some dramatically slow rhythm in the song to focus on.<br>'Alright, now stand still,' Annie said when the first group had reached their positions, 'Why on earth did you choose this long song!'  
>'Bride's choice,' Conner simply said. Annie smiled and rolled her eyes. The CD went on and everybody tried to wait calm. Which was pretty hard, because they could all hear Morgan giggle from behind. Roy had not seen her dress either and he tried in all sorts of ways to find out.<br>'Now!' Annie yelled and slowly Roy and Morgan turned around the corner. Roy had a serious and emotionless face. Morgan on the other hand, had to stop walking after a few passes.  
>'Stop, stop!' Annie yelled and immediately the music stopped.<br>'I'm sorry!' Morgan laughed, tears stood in her eyes, 'It's his fault! He said he would do Wally to find out what my dress looked like.'  
>'O man, that's just too much!' Dick said and looked sick.<br>'Please, people, just one time!' Annie sighed.  
>'Alright, alright,' Roy said and laughed too, 'We'll be serious.'<br>'You better,' Annie hissed. Morgan and Roy walked back and Annie gave the sign. The music began and at the right moment Morgan and Roy walked around the corner. Morgan was still biting her lip, but she remained silent and walked slow to the aisle.  
>'Well, that wasn't all that hard, right?' Annie said.<br>'St, the song isn't over yet,' the pastor said with a teasing wink.  
>'You're hopeless, you really are!' Annie said and threw her arms in the air.<br>'I know, they are!' Dick said, 'Who chooses _Come What May_ as the song to enter the church?'

'Hi, I'm Alex,' the friendly blond photographer said. Lois knew him and told Morgan and Conner about him. Morgan and Conner had on the internet to find some photo's of Alex Chrsistens. What they saw was amazing. He made everyone, even the most ugly persons, look beautiful in his pictures! He was very creative and loved to play a bit with the 'models' and with the colors and perspectives. Morgan loved his work immediately. Because Alex was a friend of Lois, he would even charge less for them. And anyone who has planned a wedding knows that anywhere you can save money, you will save money!  
>'Morgan,' Morgan said and shook his hand and sat down. After several e-mails, Conner and Morgan would be meeting the photographer and talk about some ideas. For example: Morgan would be followed by the photographer when she was dressing up, but the photographer would be picked up by the groom, when Conner would go to the church. This was because Conner would stay at the Watch Tower the day before the wedding and the photographer could not come there, of course.<br>'So, you guys are getting married!' Alex said enthusiastic. He was not that old, perhaps half way his thirties. He had long blond hair and a pretty big goatee. Morgan already liked him.  
>'Yes, we are,' Conner said and his eyes sparkled.<br>'So, did Lois tell you a bit about me?' he asked.  
>'A bit,' Morgan said, 'We also looked online to some of your things.'<br>'And?' Alex asked curious.  
>'We loved it,' Conner said and looked at Morgan, she nodded.<br>'Great, good,' Alex smiled, 'So, what do you guys have in mind when it comes down to photos?'  
>'Well,' Morgan said and again first looked at Conner, 'We'd love you to follow me with the dressing up and so, and him when he goes to church. And in church you can just run around all you want.'<br>'Great, I love running,' Alex laughed.  
>'And than we have party and so,' Conner ended her story.<br>'Good, good,' Alex said and stroke his goatee, 'Have you thought about some photo shoots already? You know, making some time for some special photos?'  
>'Well,' Morgan said, 'Actually, we just thought that before and after the party we might take some photos?'<br>'Good,' Alex said, 'And I guess you're leaving church before the other guests?'  
>'Yep,' Conner said and drank some of his cola.<br>'Good, if you like we can take some pics too?' Alex asked.  
>'Sure,' Morgan said, 'So, you'll do it?'<br>'If I'll do it? God, I'd love to be your wedding photographer!' Alex almost yelled.

'Morgan could you get it?' Martha said after she quickly looked at the clock. Morgan shrugged and walked to the door.  
>'SURPRISE!' Morgan almost slammed the door shut by the surprise. In the doorway all her friends stood with a big smile. Well, all her girl friends.<br>'O God,' Morgan sighed and Lois walked up to her.  
>'Bachelor party, chick!' she smiled. Quickly Morgan was put in a ridiculous pink dress with a tiara. She had to wear sash saying <em>TOO LATE! I'M GETTING MARRIED<em>. They walked around Smallville. Making fun of each other, teasing some people. Some men made some fun of them and tried to make Morgan consider her marriage. Morgan pretended to doubt, but in the end refused. Morgan was happily surprised to see Artemis was there too! They had so much fun, Morgan almost forgot she really had to get enough sleep.  
>'To you, Morgan O'Sullivan-almost-Kent!' Olivia said and raised her glass, to finish the evening.<br>'Cheers!' everyone yelled and drank their entire glass in one time.

'God, Lois, what have you done to me!' Morgan giggled as they sneaked back in the house.  
>'Sst,' Lois giggled. Both of them had way to much drinks.<br>'Sst your momma,' Morgan said and giggled again.  
>'I'm just happy I'm not getting married tomorrow,' Lois said.<br>'Me too,' Morgan said and put her shoes by the coats, 'I'm getting married the day after tomorrow!'  
>'Really? Congrat-congratiolations,' Lois said with a hiccup.<br>'Thank you,' Morgan said and slowly walked up the stairs.

'Never,' Morgan said as she took another sip of her coffee.  
>'Never ever!' Lois agreed to that.<br>'I told you,' Martha said, 'don't drink too much.'  
>'We know,' they both said and sighed. Both Morgan and Lois woke up that morning with the biggest hang over they had ever had! Their heads were aching so much, it was like some nuclear war was going on in there. Still, they did not regret it. It had been so much fun, they would never forget it!<p>

'O my God,' Bruce said slowly as he looked over his living room. What happened here? Did they have world war three here last night? A small bachelor party Dick had assured him! Bruce had not been home last night and had entered his house last night through the back door. Sure, he had heard some noises. But this, this was just way out of line! Through the room, several guests were just sleeping on the ground. Some were even naked! Broken chairs and shattered glass was the new carpet, Bruce noticed. Food and drinks were scattered all over the floor.  
>'Good morning America!' Bruce yelled extremely loud. Immediately the group awoke. They reached for their heads and looked around. Bruce smiled, that would do the trick.<br>'What the fuck did you do to us!' Conner groaned.  
>'What? It was fun, wasn't it?' the small voice of Wally replied. The men could not help it and laughed. Yes, it had been a lot of fun!<p> 


	17. Chapter 16: Twentyeigth of August

**Chapter 16; Twenty-eighth of August**

'Good morning, lovely bride!' Lois said and sneaked up into Morgan's room. She opened the curtains and hummed a wedding tune. Morgan stretched, yawned and got out of bed. Her heartbeat fastened. Today was the day! Together with Lois she walked downstairs, where Martha, Jonathan and Olivia were already waiting for her with Alex. Click, click, click. The first few photos were already made. Morgan did not mind. She was getting married! Martha forced her to eat some breakfast and they all tried to calm her down a bit. There was still so much to be done!  
>At nine o'clock the hairdresser came. Her name was Elsa and she was an amazing hairdresser and a wonderful woman. She made Morgan relax completely as she first washed her hair and than made the haircut. It was quite a simple up do, but it still looked amazing. It gave the impression as is several strings were all laid on top of each other and knotted over each other. Since Morgan had a lot of hair it almost became as long as her palm of her hand. It looked fantastic. The tiara was also immediately placed on top of her hair. Just in front of where the up do began. The veil would get on later. Now the most difficult part came: the dress. Still, with some help of Elsa and Lois it was on pretty quickly. Annie rang them, to see how they were doing. She told Lois Conner was getting extremely nervous but refused to admit it. Lois laughed and recognized Clark in it. Morgan looked at the mirror. She was completely dressed now. The dress had a tail of a meter, and at first Morgan was afraid that it would make her look small. It did not, on the contrary, it made her look taller! The veil looked lovely, it was quiet simple. When Morgan put it in front of her face, it would cover up till her a bit under her breasts and it would gently fall down in a diagonal line to the ground.<p>

All the time, Alex just went on with making photos. He loved spontaneous portraits so much more than 'forced' ones. Still, when Morgan was completely ready, he could not resist it. He asked how much time they still had left and said half an hour would do. He took Morgan around the house and even into the yard and into the cornfields and made several photos. Morgan also wanted some photos of her and her best women, as she called Olivia and Lois. They were dressed in light blue strapless dresses, with a white line around the edges. Morgan tried to guess by their bouquets what hers would look like. But Olivia told her, that hers would be completely different. Olivia and Lois had a bouquet with what looked like thousands of small flowers she did not know. She loved the color. Light blue, it matched with her dress.

Dick started the car and smiled. Conner was so nervous his hands were shaking. Conner cleared his throat again and Dick told him he would be fine, again. Conner smiled and looked at the bouquet. He and Olivia had made it at the florist downtown. It was quite simple and not all to big. It would cover both hands of Morgan, but end less than half an inch after her wrist. It had a green 'floor' with several leaves, as the florist had explained to them, and existed mostly out of white roses. Olivia had hinted the color 'light blue' so many times, Conner could not ignore it. So because of that, there were also several light blue flower in it. Blue Flax it was called. Since the Blue Flax flowers were so small, it was possible to use a lot of them. It looked really nice, even though Conner was not really a flower type.  
>When they picked up Alex, he immediately began making pictures. All the way to church. At first, it annoyed Conner a bit. But because Alex was real easy with it and just kept talking too, he learned to ignore it. Because they were a bit too early at the church, Alex made some more picture of Conner with his best men. But they were send away by Olivia and Lois when Morgan was coming.<p>

While the church was slowly filling, Conner send Roy to spy on Morgan. He really wanted to know what she looked like. It had to be something with light blue! Everyone wore something with blue. The women had a blue something on with small white thing, and the men were all wearing a light blue tie. Would her entire dress be blue? Or just like the dresses of Olivia and Lois? A long version of their dresses? Could it be? Conner doubted that, but at that moment he was not sure about anything. Anyway, Roy went down to the other end of the hall to go to Morgan. But before her door stood Olivia, and she said that if entered now, he had to stay with her. So, Roy walked back and told Conner Morgan looked amazing, without seeing her, and said he had to go to her now. When Roy actually saw Morgan, he gasped and did not say a word for a whole minute.  
>'If you only have the same effect on Wally,' Lois teased Morgan.<br>'Your bouquet,' Roy said, still looking at Morgan. Morgan took the bouquet and looked at it.  
>'Who made this?' she said.<br>'Conner,' Olivia smiled, 'with a just a tiny little help of me.'  
>'It's gorgeous,' she said and smelled it. She loved roses.<br>'Quickly, people, three minutes till the show begins!' Annie opened the door and said and immediately shut the door again.  
>'It's my wedding not a show!' Morgan yelled after her and smiled. Annie was taking it so serious! It was so much fun just watching her arranging everything. When the church was decorated Annie almost measured every flower, before they hung it up against the walls and banks. Morgan felt a bit sorry for the for the verger. Annie had made him vacuum the red carpet almost twenty times. Still, there would not have been any other person Morgan wanted to arrange everything, but Annie.<p>

'Come what may! Come what may! I will love you until, my dying day,' Ewan McGregor sung loudly through the church, while Conner slowly walked to the aisle. His heart was beating like hell and he scared that everyone would hear it. But people only smiled as he walked by. When he –finally- reached aisle, Dick and Kaldur stood beside him and he turned around while Nicole Kidman began singing. He took several deep breaths, while Alex kept making pictures. Every time he would hear this song, Conner knew, he would get all nervous again.  
>'Come what may! Come what may! I will love you, until my dying day,' Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman sang loud. Conner forgot to breath when his bride turned around the corner. Tears filled his eyes. She was beautiful. Slowly Morgan made her way towards the aisle, while Ewan and Nicole kept singing. She could hear people gasp as she walked by. Her long, A line, strapless dress looked beautiful. It was elegant and simple. Under her breasts there was a light blue stroke of silk, at the back it was bound in a small braid and two small strokes fell on her back. Her veil covered her face only a bit and was far too thin to cover the tear on her cheek. The twin daughters of Marissa, a colleague, walked before and threw some small blue flower leaves on the red carpet. Olivia walked behind Morgan and smiled.<br>'Come what may! Come what may! I will love you, until my dying day,' Ewan and Nicole sang for the last time when Morgan reached the aisle. Roy shook the hand of Conner and gave Morgan's hands to him. Slowly Conner lifted her veil and smiled. Don't cry, don't cry, he told himself as he wiped away her tear. Olivia quickly made sure Morgan's tail laid down properly and then quickly stood beside Lois. Lois stood, unlike her husband, on the left side. Beside Morgan.  
>'Come what may, what a beautiful way to begin this marriage,' the pastor said. A wide smile showed up between his big beard and moustache. Conner barely heard anything of what the kind man said, the entire time he looked at Morgan. The way she smiled. The way she moved in her dress. The way she pinched his hand when he put the ring around her finger. They had chosen for simple golden rings. The only decoration on it was a small line around it, but nothing more. On the inside of the ring they had wrote a little message. Actually it was too small to call it a message, but Conner just wanted to it. Morgan's ring said: '<em>I love you, your Conner'<em>, and Conner's ring said: '_I love you, your Morgan'_.

'You may now, kiss your wife,' the pastor said and smiled. Conner turned to Morgan and took her in his arms. He kissed her and the crowd cheered and applauded. Morgan smiled at him and kissed him again. While the crowd was still cheering and applauding and Wally was still yelling 'we want more', Morgan and Conner turned around and walked out of the church.

'Great,' Alex said, while he kept making pictures, 'Good. Now, turn your hip around, bride. Lovely, Morgan, real good. Give me some fierce eyes, Conner, good! Loving it. Now look at each other, just like that. Lovely. Can you smirk for me? Gorgeous!' Morgan and Conner just did as Alex told them. They enjoyed every minute of it. Before the party began, Alex wanted to make some photos with them. He had already made some at the church but also wanted to make some in the cornfield and around the house. The newly wed just did as they were told. Nothing could ruin their day. Conner was so proud of his gorgeous bride and Morgan thought Conner really looked like Conner, not like Superboy. She loved the blue in her dress, because it matched his fierce eyes. In the store, there had been so many pretty dresses, but none in which Morgan saw herself walking with towards Conner. But when she put on this dress, with the blue on it, she just knew it would her dress. They slowly moved around each other, following the directions of Alex until they were almost sure that no person on earth had ever made so many pictures. Morgan was wondering how she would ever get all the pictures she liked on the wall! When Alex was finally done with all the pictures they walked out of the cornfield to the party. When they arrived Jonathan was holding the microphone.

'Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you: Mister and Misses Conner Kent!' he yelled and the crowd cheered. Morgan raised her bouquet and blushed a bit, lying her head against Conner's arm. Conner smiled and raised his hand. He could see Wally was already flirting around and Artemis was already on his tail about it. He laughed, those two should marry too one day.  
>'Ladies and gentlemen,' the DJ said and stopped the music, 'the first dance of the newly wed.'<br>Everyone cleared the dance floor as Morgan and Conner walked onto it. They had been to dancing class for it. Morgan always wanted to learn how to dance and Conner, well, he just did it for her! Morgan gave her bouquet to Olivia and told her to lay it inside, she would not need for the rest of the evening anyway. Conner took Morgan close in his arms and winked. He had chosen the song and had not told her what it was yet. She looked at him when the first few seconds of the song began. Was this really the song she thought it was? Then he pushed her closer to him and laid his head close to her ear.  
>'I could stay awake just to hear you breathing! Watch you smile as you are breathing,' Conner softly sang along Aerosmith and he heard Morgan gasp, as he slowly lowered his hands to her but and she wrapped her arms around him. This had been the song they first danced on together. Morgan pressed herself closer to Conner and closed her eyes. Still a tear escaped and rolled over her cheek and she smiled. Softly she sang along.<br>'Don't want to close my eyes. I don't want to fall asleep, cause I'll miss you baby,' they sang to each other. Morgan felt how her heartbeat became one with his and wished this moment could last for ever. He could be so romantic. They looked at each other and understood. They had danced almost two minutes now, and it was time they would dance with someone else. Conner walked up to Martha and danced wit her, while Morgan took the hand of Jonathan and danced with him. They did not speak to each other, they just danced and enjoyed. Quickly Martha and Jonathan danced with each other. Conner took Lois's hand and danced with her. Morgan doubted, but than took the hand of Roy and danced with him.

Morgan thought she had not danced with so many people at one night. Perhaps in her entire life before this night! She could barely remember all the people she had danced with. Jonathan. Roy. Clark. Dick. Kaldur. Bruce. Some colleagues from work. With several children of her friends. She had danced with Bradley and Olivia. Morgan remembered she had danced with several other members of the Justice League and with almost all her friends. Even Wally had danced with her! Conner and Morgan had staid at the party until around two o'clock, then they took the car and left. Up to South-Africa. They had changed into simple clothes and took the plain of five o'clock. When they had finally reached their hotel, they just collapsed on their beds and fell asleep right away.

When Conner woke up the next day he slowly opened his eyes. It was so quiet here. When he looked to his right, Morgan laid in his arms. His wife laid in his arms. Curled up against him as always. He kissed her head and enjoyed the moment. He thought about the day before and realized he still smelled like other people. He had danced with so many women. But after a while he just walked up to Morgan and danced wit her, and no one else could take her away from him. Alex had made so many pictures Conner was worried is his finger was still alright. Pictures!, suddenly flashed through Conner's mind. Carefully he stood up and grabbed his camera out of his bag and laid back besides Morgan. She moved a bit, but was still sleeping. Conner held up the camera. Click, click. He was going to love this picture for sure! Morgan slowly opened her eyes. Click, another one. She punched him and laid her head against his chest. She smiled and Conner made another picture. Then she turned around and looked at him.  
>'Good morning, Misses Kent,' Conner smiled and kissed her.<br>'I love it,' she sighed, 'Say it again.'  
>'As many times as you wish, Misses Kent,' Conner said, kissing her neck and face and pulled up the blanket.<p> 


	18. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

**Epilogue: Happily Ever After**

Morgan looked at the picture. It was the centre of all photos that hung at the attic wall and it was also the largest. She smiled. Two years ago. The picture she looked at was her favorite. It showed her and Conner on their wedding day. They stood in the cornfield. Conner stood behind her and had his head against her head. She stood before him and held her bouquet, his arms fell beside her and were also holding the bouquet. The son was lowering and you saw it stroking their faces and shining in their eyes. They looked proud and so in love. They both had a small but deeply happy smile on their faces. Alex had done nothing with the picture. No playing with the colors, no retouching or anything. He had just let the picture be as is was. And Morgan loved it. Two years already, she thought and touched the ring on her necklace. Conner was, just like Clark, not allowed to wear his wedding ring to his 'work'. So Morgan wore it around her neck. They still lived with Martha and Jonathan, just like Lois and Bradley. Sometimes Morgan wished she had their own little apartment. But since Conner was still away a lot, she was happy that she lived with other people.

'Liking the picture?' she smiled when she heard his voice and turned around.  
>'Always,' she said and kissed him. As always, he entered through the window. He was soaked by the rain but still wrapped his arms around her.<br>'So, how were your days?' she asked, while he pulled of his boots.  
>'Not much,' he said and took his shirt of, 'Helped a bit in Russia.'<br>'Yeah, I saw it,' Morgan said and closed the curtains, 'How are they down there?'  
>'Getting there,' Conner said and rubbed his hair.<br>'Good,' Morgan smiled. Conner looked at her.  
>'I'm going to get a shower, care for joining me?' she smiled and nodded.<p>

Morgan felt her heart beating. She just could not sleep. When was he getting home again! It had been quite a while, or did it just look like that to her? Morgan sighed and turned to her other side, again. She would be so cranky tomorrow, she already knew! Poor people, she smiled at her thought. She still worked at the library and loved it. Only not when she was cranky, but then she did not like anything. Finally she heard the window open. Conner immediately pulled of his shoes. He tried to be very quiet as he pulled of his shirt and pants and laid them down over the chair. On his toes he walked to the bed and crawled under the blanket. He kissed Morgan's head and wrapped his arm around her.  
>'Are you still up, baby?' he whispered.<br>'I am,' Morgan said and turned around. She kissed him and smiled.  
>'What's wrong?' he asked, still whispering.<br>'Conner, I,' she swallowed and sat up straight. She took a few deep breaths. Why was this so hard?  
>'What is it?' he asked worried and turned on the nightlight. Morgan did not look at him.<br>'Conner,' she said and looked his straight in the eyes, 'I'm pregnant.'  
>'You're what?' he felt his head getting dizzy.<br>'I'm pregnant,' Morgan said and smiled, 'You're going to be father.'  
>'Pregnant,' he still said, 'That's amazing, Morgan!'<br>He took her in her embrace and kissed her over and over again. Tears filled his eyes when she told him again he was going to be a father. He was going to be a father! He just could not believe it. He was so proud about it, he woke everybody up and told them the good news. Within a few hours everybody of the Justice League also knew it. He was so happy and proud he told Alex to make pictures of Morgan every month, so he could always remember how beautiful she looked when she was pregnant. And nine months passed by so quickly. Before Conner knew it, he was called by Lois and he rushed down to the hospital. He was on time. He was there when his wife gave birth to his first child. To his son. He kissed Morgan over and over again and then looked at his baby.  
>'I'm so blessed,' he gasped and kissed his Morgan again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Done! Please tell me what you think of it and if there should be a part two, or what I can change about it!<em>**

**_lots of love MichaelaZacharias_**


End file.
